The Tired Heart
by echaryn
Summary: Luffy needs a present for Robin's birthday. And thank god the handsome sales assisstant Ace offers to help him find a book. How strange, although he's just met him, Ace, he's...something else. How he smiles at Luffy and how warm his eyes are, with so much kindness glowing in them, it warms Luffy's heart. Maybe...this man is able to make him forget about Him... [AceLu] [Explicit]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **This is my very first acelu story! And surely won't be the last :D I absolutely love the pairing!**

 **No worries, rating will go up next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Luffy**

"Can I help somehow?"

Luffy startles and turns around, his head diving up from the glorious daydreams he's just been swimming through.

Which is funny, because in his daydream he was in an ocean, swimming together with dolphins and whales. In reality, he's standing in a book store in front of the gardening section, the ocean is far, far away and he can't even swim to save his life. Uncle Shanks always calls him Anchor, which is mean, but unfortunately a pretty good way to describe how naturally Luffy sinks like a rock as soon as he's in a water body larger than his bath tub.

"Huh?" Luffy makes.

The freckled sales assistant grins and clears his throat. "I just asked if there's anything I can help you with. You look like you're searching for a certain book."

And Luffy's eyes grow wide as he remembers his mission – find a birthday present for Robin! She celebrates next week, and he still needs a present!

Luffy nods eagerly, with sparkling eyes: "If you could help me, that'd be awesome! It's for my friend Robin's birthday, I wanna buy her a book! But I don't know which one!"

And the man now breaks a beautiful, amused smile and he nods, clearly pleased with his enthusiasm. The wild, untamed dark hair surrounding his face gives him a sense of adventure and audacity.

"Ok, great! Then let's find a good book together. Do you know what your friend normally likes to read? You're standing in the gardening section, so I assume that she likes gardening?"

"Uhm, yeah, well, I think she's also interested in history and the such, and she likes watching horror movies, too, she usually just laughs at them… Oh and she likes really long books! Like, a thousand pages or longer!" Luffy explains.

"Hm…ok, please follow me, I think I can help you," the man says with a smile and Luffy nods happily and follows him through the store.

Luffy doesn't want to, but he really can't help staring at the man's back. He is wearing loose, comfortable clothes for work, but still Luffy can tell that he's quite muscular. Broad shoulders, a narrow waist, hard defined biceps and triceps… Luffy bites his lower lip. The guy is so good-looking, and although there are lots of women in the book store, who look just as lost and overwhelmed as him, the man helps Luffy, of all people.

Luffy feels his heart jumping with joy. Something that hasn't really been happening lately.

Way too soon, the sales assistant stops walking and Luffy nearly runs into him. They've halted in front of a large, intimidating shelf full of hardcover novels, all of them at least 500 pages strong.

Luffy gulps.

So many stories in one place…

The freckled man takes one book out of the shelf.

"Ok, so this novel is pretty new, it's from a famous horror and thriller author. It's about…"

The man suggests three or four more books, and all of them are heavy and thick and intimidating and Luffy seriously can't decide which one he should choose. He also doesn't want to give Robin any book she's already read! Argh, why is this so hard…? He frowns.

"Are you ok?" the man suddenly asks and Luffy startles, before he smiles again.

"Yes, they all sound great! But I'm worried I'm giving her a book she has already read! Because she really reads a lot!"

The man's gentle expression turns thoughtful.

"Hm… yeah, I understand…" And then the playfulness returns to his handsome features as he suddenly winks at Luffy and a little mischief starts gleaming in his eyes. "I think I have another idea. Please follow me!"

And suddenly, a large, warm hand closes around Luffy's fingers and next thing he knows is how he's pulled out of the show room, through a half-hidden door by the stairs into the large stockroom of the book store.

Luffy forgets to breathe. Holy shit that is a lot of books! The bright wooden shelfs reach right underneath the high ceiling and they are packed so full they bend under the weight of all the knowledge and stories captured on paper, Luffy's mouth opens in quiet awe. That really…looks amazing. The stockroom is beautifully illuminated by star-shaped lamps and the walls are painted a warm, deep red and bright yellow. The floor is covered with carpet. Already standing here, it feels like coming home.

And his heart starts thundering as he realises that the shop assistant hasn't let go of his hand yet. The man grins at him and then puts a finger to his lips, signalling him to remain quiet.

"I have a great idea!" the man whispers and pulls him further down the aisles, past countless shelfs full of books, hardcovers and paperbacks, large atlases and dictionaries and maps and colouring books and comic books and manga – although Luffy doesn't really share Robin's passion for books, he has to admit he would've loved to explore the shelfs further, see what stories they hide, and stay here for a long time, just to study the beautiful covers of novels or read the gorgeously drawn graphic novels and manga.

They stop in front of a shelf with a large stack of books still wrapped in foil.

"So, these books are supposed to be released starting next week. Since you try so hard to find a book your friend hasn't read yet, how about I sell you one of those?" the man says in a low voice.

And Luffy's eyes grow wide. "Is that actually ok for you to do that?" Luffy asks back, his voice vibrating with excitement.

And the man laughs and winks at him, in that flirty yet kind way that has Luffy's heart leaping. "Not really, but I'll make an exception for you. Because I think you're the cutest customer I've ever had"

And Luffy's cheeks start burning at the compliment. He hasn't gotten a compliment in…yeah, well, forever.

"Uhm…thanks, you don't look too b-bad yourself," he stutters and the smile he receives as reply just melts his heart. So gorgeous…

"Well, if that's settled, let's go back to the salesroom? Shall I wrap it for you?" the man asks and Luffy nods.

"That'd be great!"

And way too soon for his tastes, they have to leave the beautiful stockroom of the book store and Luffy patiently waits on the other side of the cashier for the freckled man to wrap the book in colourful wrapping paper. Then he pays and as he reaches over to put the notes into the man's large hand, their fingers brush against each other and Luffy's feels a sudden heatwave washing through him like a tidal wave and his cheeks feel like they've caught fire and his fingers burn where they've touched and he sees how the man blinks, before he passes him a smile again and he hurries to give him the change.

"I hope your friend likes the book," the sales assistant says with a wink and Luffy gulps, suddenly fighting to get the words out of him.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm sure she'll like it. Uhm, thanks again s-so much, uhm…"

"Ace," the man says and suddenly he reaches his right hand across the cashier and Luffy thinks his heart is going to jump out if his chest as he shakes the man's hand and he feels a little piece of paper crackle between his shaking fingers.

"I-I'm Luffy," Luffy croaks like a frog, cheeks aflame.

And Ace nods happily, and with a last flirty wink he whispers: "Hope to see you again, Luffy."

And Luffy can only nod as he hurries outside with wobbly legs, his fingers clasped tightly around the piece of paper in his hand, the hand holding the book is slippery and hot and as he stands on the street again, the sunshine laughing into his heated face, he breaks the most beautiful, goofy grin because… today has just turned 1000 times better than he would've ever expected.

"Ace…," Luffy whispers, loving the ring of the name on his tongue. And he opens his hand and sees a phone number written on the small note.

And Luffy starts singing on his way back home.

He will definitely contact him for sure.

 **Ace**

It's nearly 8pm when he gets home to the flat he shares with his best friend Kidd. He feels exhausted, like usual after a 7 hour shift at the book store, but unlike usually, there is a new giddy feeling spreading inside of him, and it makes his fingertips tingle and his chest burn in a warm, pleasant way.

Even the prospect of having to sit down in front of his books after dinner, to continue working on his master's thesis, doesn't manage to spoil his good mood.

And the best thing is: He knows exactly _why_ he's in such a splendid mood. He can't wait to see the cute customer again, who so clearly seemed just as pleased to meet him as Ace has been.

He doesn't expect him to text or call tonight anymore – but Ace is pretty sure he will hear from him, soon. The boy was just… so cute and sweet and adorable and god, if Ace doesn't stop thinking about him, he will never even get through the door because his hands are just a useless as the rest of his lovestruck body and brain. With a dreamy sigh, he opens the door. "I'm home!" he yells down the hallway, but receives no reply. His eyes lower to the ground. Hm, Kidd's shoes are here…together with a pair that belongs to neither of them.

And Ace already knows what or rather _who_ has his friend …occupied.

Kidd and Law have been together for quite a while now. So Ace is not at all surprised.

The thing about having a tall, dangerously handsome flatmate is that you have to be prepared to run into him at every stage possible there is between fully clothed and stark naked. And so, Ace walks into the living room only to see clothes scattered everywhere and hear suggestive moaning that leaves very little to his imagination.

He rolls his eyes as he spots said flatmate sitting on their sofa, with his broad, muscled back to him, and his boyfriend… well, apparently moving up and down on his cock.

Unfortunately, this is by far not the first time he's walked in on Kidd having sex with someone, so Ace hardly blinks at the spectacle in their shared living room.

He sighs and moves to the kitchen, turning on the kettle. Instant ramen is gonna be his dinner, but that's alright. As the water is boiling, he pours the steaming liquid into the cup and grabs a spoon.

"Jesus Christ, get a room you two!" Ace chides, as he returns to the living room, whereupon the two freeze and Kidd's handsome boyfriend Law lifts his face, a deep flush of arousal colouring his cheeks, and the man passes him a cheeky smirk.

"Had a good day, Ace?" the med student asks, but he doesn't hear Ace's reply because he throws his head back with a moan and suddenly the whole sofa jerks with the power of Kidd's thrusts. Damn, Kidd really is a beast. Literally every single part of him, his dick included, exceeds human expectation. Yeah well, after being friends for years, Ace has seen him naked a few too many times. Involuntarily, of course. Kidd's physique is that of a wild beast's, but he sure is gorgeous. No wonder the med student is head over heels for the engineering major.

"Kidd, if the sofa isn't clean by tomorrow morning I'll beat your ass, got it?" Ace growls and he can hear soft whispering and then Kidd replies, his voice dark and coated with lust: "Yeah yeah, now get out…talk to ya later…"

And Ace rolls his eyes and marches past them to his bedroom. These two…

* * *

Later that evening, there is a knock on his door. He looks up from his laptop.

"Yeah?"

The door opens and Kidd peaks into his room, now clothed again, his hair wet from the shower he doubtlessly took together with Law.

"I forgot to text you, Law brought food. Want some? He says you can't keep eating that instant shit," Kidd says with a grin and Ace glances at the time. Nearly 11pm. Yeah, actually, why not…

"Yeah, thanks! Be there in a minute," he says and Kidd nods, closing the door again.

He leans back and sighs. His eyes flicker to his phone. There are a few new messages. But none from an unknown number.

 _Stupid Ace… be patient…_

"Hm, this looks pretty good," he says as he enters the kitchen where Kidd and Law are already sitting.

"Yeah, it's pasta salad and another bowl full of fried rice with fresh vegetables and chicken. I've seen your fridge and seriously – your diet is awful," Law says, handing him a plate and cutlery.

"Even mine?" Kidd protests.

"Yes, yours too. Both you and Ace have a terrible diet, I'm still wondering how the two of you can be so big, since you basically only eat pure rubbish," Law says dryly.

"Law!"

"Kidd, I've been telling you this since the first time I came here!"

Ace smiles at the bickering of the two. Although at first glance they seem about as similar as day and night, they actually make quite a good couple. And Ace has never seen Kidd happier than now that he's together with Law.

Law is a good guy, too. Ace is glad that Kidd chose a good man, after having had terrible experiences with his former lovers and his heart broken several times.

"Anyways, how're you, Ace? How's the paper going?" Law asks him.

"I think it's going fine…"

"How's the non-existent love life?" Kidd asks, as insensitive as ever. Law frowns at the redhead. Ace takes a big bite from the pasta salad. Damn, that question is so typically Kidd…

"Kidd! That's –," Law starts chiding.

"C'mon Ace, I'm not saying that to take the piss. How long have you been single now? You haven't even been on a date in ages! Your dick in hibernation or what?" Kidd continues, his gaze locked on Ace.

"Kidd!"

Ace rolls his eyes.

"No, tsk, Kidd, first of all, fuck you. And I gave someone my number today!" Ace replies heatedly. He's used to Kidd being about as sensitive as a flying brick, but sometimes, he does get annoyed. Because yes, Ace is indeed happy that his friend has found a great boyfriend. But… Kidd doesn't always have to remind Ace just how bloody lonely he is.

He's more than aware of that too, thank you very much.

The couple changes a glance.

"Have you just made that up?" Kidd asks, a mocking grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"How did you meet him or her?" Law asks, as polite as usual, but there's also surprise in his voice.

"No I didn't make it up, man! He was a costumer in the book store today and I helped him find a birthday present for a friend of his. And then I gave him my number," Ace says, and he feels his cheeks warming up as he once again remembers every single detail about the boy from the book store.

Luffy was the name.

A good name, really fitting for his cute looks and adorable smile.

"Oh damn, that boy got to you, didn't he?" Kidd says, his voice both amused and amazed. "You look like struck by a fucking lightning!"

"What?! No!"

"You do, Ace. But that's great, finally you are interested in someone," Law says with a knowing wink and Ace rolls his eyes again, stuffing his fork full.

"Alright, gimme details. What does he look like? What's his name? He a student? Rich? Or look like a loser?" Kidd starts bombarding him with questions and Ace, although he tries hard to stop himself, immediately lists all the beautiful, amazing things he's noticed about Luffy and just how damn cute he is and –

Yeah, well, Ace basically acts like a lovestruck teenager.

So him and his two friends talk until the clock says 12:30am and Law yawns, standing up. They've already put the dirty dishes away. It's a Thursday night, so one more working day until Ace has weekend. He sighs when he thinks about having to start work at 8am tomorrow again, and he has lectures at 3pm. He'll be dead tired once he is finally home tomorrow evening.

"Alright, I really need to sleep now," Law yawns, looking at his boyfriend. "You coming?"

"Yeah, just a minute. You go ahead, babe," Kidd replies.

"Ok. Good night, Ace."

Law pats him on the shoulder, before he disappears in the bathroom.

And Ace finds himself in a comfortable silence with his best friend. He catches Kidd's smug smile.

"What?" he asks, but amused himself.

"Nothing. Just hoping for you that it works out. Really, I do," Kidd says, although he's saying it rather cheerfully, a rare seriousness is ringing in his words.

"Kidd…"

"Yeah, just don't go all sentimental on me. But the thing is… I've never been fucking happier than I am with Law right now. And I wish you could, you know… experience that too, for once."

And Ace blinks, before he smiles, deeply touched by his friend's words. Kidd may be rude, inconsiderate and ignorant on the outside – but he has his moments, where he shows his true feelings in his own rough, crass way.

Makes Ace appreciate it even more.

"Thanks, Kidd," he says softly and Kidd blushes slightly, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, well, anyways, Imma crash now, too. Night."

"Good night."

And with that, the red-haired man leaves him alone in the kitchen, the warm, bubbly feeling once again settling in his chest, even stronger than before. He smiles quietly to himself. Today was a good day. The best day in a long time.

Just because he got to know a beautiful, wonderful person he can't wait to meet again.

 **Luffy**

His hand around his phone is so slippery with cold sweat that he nearly drops his phone. His heart is thundering so hard inside his chest he believes he can't breathe anymore. His legs feel weak and shaky and he isn't even sure he still has enough strength left to actually walk into the café where he and Ace have agreed to meet for a cup of coffee. Luffy gulps. It's a quite chilly early February afternoon. It's a Saturday, and the city is buzzing with tourists. The sun keeps on hiding behind greyish, stormy looking clouds. Looks like it's about to rain soon.

Dear Lord, why did he agree to this, his nerves are not strong enough f-for a d-date with…with Ace…

The beautiful sales assistant…

Luffy's heart flutters at the memory.

He's spend two hours in front of his closet, until him and Sanji have found a nice-looking outfit out of light grey skinny jeans that apparently "highlight your legs and ass" as Sanji said, and a plain white-button down. Underneath his coat, he feels uncomfortably hot. If he sweats even more, he'll be able to wring out his shirt by the time Ace gets here.

He glances at the time. Luffy has been ten minutes early, terrified of turning up too late and giving Ace a terrible impression of him. So now he has yet to wait two agonizing minutes more. His fingers shake as he searches through his contacts.

The last text from Ace was a few minutes ago, stating he was on his way.

Luffy bites his lower lip and opens his and Sanji's chat.

 _-I can't do this sanji_

 _-Calm down, it's just coffee, luffy_ , Sanji immediately replies.

 _-i will throw up in front of him and he'll hate me_

 _-luffy, it's gonna be fine, trust me_

 _-was it the same between you and zoro?_

 _-even worse, believe me. you'll have a nice couple hours, I'm sure of it_

 _-but what if I mess up?_

 _-you won't_

 _-but what if I do?!_

 _-then you apologise. jfc it's gonna be fine, luffy, now relax_

 _-I think this was a mistake, I wanna go home, this sucks_

 _-fucking nO, DON'T YOU DARE CALL IT OFF NOW YOU HAVE TO STOP FUCKING THINKING ABOUT_ _ **HIM!**_ _IF YOU LEAVE NOW I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!_

And Luffy's heart clenches painfully at the mention of _him_ – and he's about to type a really angry response, when he notices movement in front of him and his neck starts to prickle and his vision zeroes in.

Luffy looks up quickly enough to see Ace approaching with a bright smile and with burning cheeks Luffy stuffs his phone into his pocket. He'll deal with Sanji later.

There's no turning back now.

Ace looks…just gorgeous in black jeans, a white button down, blue jacket and long red scarf that give him a cosy look. He looks… so unbelievably attractive in such a sympathetic and cheerful way, Luffy holds his breath, because Ace, despite being dressed so nicely, he smiles at him in the kindest way possible, and the smile alone calms Luffy's raging nerves and he's able to breathe as Ace halts in front of him.

"Hey," Ace says, his dark eyes locked with Luffy's.

"H-Hey," Luffy replies and god is his voice actually shaking that much?

"I hope you didn't have to wait for too long," Ace says politely.

"N-no, i-it was fine," Luffy replies hastily.

"Ok. A-and you look good," Ace says, now the faintest red dusting his freckles and Luffy's heart jumps at the compliment.

"Th-th-thank you. Y-you t-too," he stutters like an utter idiot, but apparently Ace has a thing for idiots, because he laughs and then nods toward the entrance of the café.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Y-yes!"

"Alright, after you."

* * *

They've sat down at a table near the windows, with a nice smelling little bouquet of flowers standing at the centre. They've both ordered and exchanged a few meaningless words of politeness.

And now Luffy can hardly look at the man for longer than a few seconds, because every time their gazes meet, he feels his head spinning, dizzy from the unbelievable heat spreading through him and his heart beats so fast he believes at least three ribs are cracked and his palms are sweaty and he has them firmly clasped in his lap because he doesn't know what to do with himself, this was a mistake, he's not ready for a date, especially not with someone as frighteningly handsome and seemingly perfect as Ace, he's surely just making fun of Luffy and Ace's friends are somewhere sitting in the café, filming them or some shit –

"Uhm, Luffy… are you ok? H-Have I said something to upset you?" he hears Ace say like through a wall.

Luffy's eyes widen and he snaps his face upward and he almost yells: "No! No, t-this is me, ok, I'm so-so…look, I'm sorry, I-I'm…"

"Nervous? Yeah, me…me too," Ace interrupts him, his voice gentle, although insecurity lacing his words.

And Luffy stares at him, mouth agape. Ace – nervous? Why? He looks like someone who…who goes on dates all the time…

"Really?" Luffy asks in a whisper.

And Ace nods, smiling warmly again: "Yeah."

And Luffy takes a shaky breath, before he smiles back: "Ok"

"Well…how was your day?"

"It was good! Uhm, I still go to uni, so I was busy doing a bit of work, but mostly I just watched TV. A-and how about you?" he says, trying really hard to sound braver than he currently feels like.

"Well, I'm also still at uni, but I'm doing my master's degree now. Have been trying to work on that a bit, but I couldn't really focus," Ace says and winks at him. "Because I was thinking about our date."

And Luffy's cheeks are so hot, he's just downright dizzy and he bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling like a complete idiot helplessly in love, and he mutters as reply: "S-same f-for me…"

But he looks up quickly enough to see Ace smile happily and Luffy's heart feels like it's started to sing in utter bliss.

"What are you studying?" Ace asks him.

"Film and Media. And how about you?" Luffy asks a little shyly. So Ace already does his Master's degree… How much older is he than Luffy?

"I did my undergrad degree in Geophysics, and now I do my MA in Astrophysics, " Ace says breezily, and Luffy, although he's impressed that Ace does such a cool course – he feels a little…intimidated, or daunted, because…

"Y-you must be really smart, huh? I could never do such a course," he mumbles, with his eyes downcast.

Compared to Ace, Luffy is just…

Yeah, well… _average_ might be the right word.

Definitely nothing special, because a ton of people study Media and Film. And he's not even the best in his course, actually far from it.

This is just like…with… _him_ …

"Hey, Luffy? You ok?" Ace asks and Luffy blinks.

"Uhm, yes, sorry! But Astrophysics that sounds so cool, what do you actually write about? About planets and aliens and the sort? When are you gonna be finished?" Luffy asks with bright, glowing eyes, but his smile is a little forced after all.

And Ace – he must be too perfect for this world – he smiles, but shakes his head and then he reaches across the table to lightly tap Luffy's fingers:

"Media and Film sounds cool, too! How about you tell me first? It sounds really interesting, what kinda modules do you have? Believe me, Astrophysics sounds much cooler than it is," he says with a wink and Luffy takes a deep breath, before he brushes his own fingertips against Ace's knuckles, just casually, and he starts talking.

And the entire time, Ace listens, his eyes locked with Luffy's, a smile sitting on his perfect lips, his whole body is held in such a way that Luffy just feels that all his attention is on Luffy right now, and it makes Luffy so incredibly happy that that gorgeous man gives him his undivided attention, because Luffy really is nothing special, especially not compared to said man, and yet…

Ace listens to him, and he asks smart questions, he never interrupts him and he asks when he didn't understand a thing and by the time Luffy halts, his body is tingling because… because Ace was so interested and that is just…

So unlike any guy ever is when Luffy tells them what he studies and pours his heart blood into.

Luffy hasn't even noticed how their orders have arrived. Suddenly there's a big mug full of steaming hot chocolate sitting in front of him on the table and he takes a shy sip.

"It is good?" Ace asks.

"Yes!"

"Can I try?" Ace then asks with a wink and with Luffy's cheeks once again heating up so much he thinks he will melt, Luffy nods, unable to form words. And Ace takes the mug and – and he places his lips right where Luffy's have been and when he sits the cup down, he licks his lips and Luffy actually bites his lower lip.

God, he's just…too…

Too damn sexy and perfect and sweet and –

"It's good," the freckled man says softly.

"Y-yeah…"

"Can I get some more? Just a bit?" Ace asks mischievously and Luffy's heart does a leap so hard and loud he's sure the entire café must've heard it, they all must've heard just how quickly and how deep he's falling for the man who sits opposite of him, the beautiful, beautiful man who studies astrophysics and works in a book store and who has the kindest smile the world has ever seen.

* * *

And the afternoon and early evening pass within the blink of an eye and suddenly it's nearly 9pm and it's gotten dark outside. The street lights turned on a while ago, illuminating the wet cobblestone with a warm, golden light. It has stopped raining, but the air still smells fresh, salty and cold. Luffy didn't think time would pass so quickly. And a large part of him wishes, they could've sat there even longer… The entire night until the next morning, and it still would've felt like a single, quickened heartbeat.

They stand outside the café, much closer than Luffy would stand with his friends. He isn't quite touching Ace, but he stands close enough to feel the comforting warmth radiating from his large body. Oh how much Luffy would love to hug him… Share the magnificent heat he can feel and smell…

"So, where do you live?" Ace asks him.

"About 30 minutes from here. Goa Avenue, you know that? I live in a flat share, with my friends Usopp and Nami."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Shishi, yeah, they're really cool to live with. And where do you live?" Luffy asks intrigued.

"East Blue Lane, you know that?"

"No, where is that?"

"You know where the old cinema is? Further down the road and then to the left, near the port," Ace explains and Luffy now vaguely knows where he means, although he's never been there.

In any case, they live in opposite directions and his heart sinks. He doesn't want to say goodbye yet.

They look at each for a minute, before Ace, suddenly flustered, lifts a hand to run his fingers through his dark hair, making him look like a smug, golden-hearted rogue, taken straight out of an adventure novel. But then he smiles, his dark eyes becoming even a tone softer as he clears his throat: "May I…walk you home? It's pretty dark, and I wouldn't want you to walk by yourself. I-I mean if that is ok with you."

And Luffy almost leaps into the air because his small body isn't even able to contain all that joy and excitement and surprise and adoration he feels, his body is tingling, his blood is rushing through him, just as eager as he feels, and gods he – it's been such an unbelievably long time since he's felt such a rush, such an overwhelming sense of being _alive_ –

And all thanks to him, Ace, the man who now stands in front of him, so close Luffy could touch, touch his hands, lace their fingers together…

"Y-Yeah, that'd be awesome," he chirps and Ace laughs, before he nods and then he does a small, playful bow.

"Please lead the way!" he says, humour glowing in his gorgeous eyes and Luffy giggles and they start walking, fingers brushing together again and again as they continue their conversation, and not once does Luffy feel like he is wasting time or breath, no, actually he feels that this is…doing him good, in so many ways, like a wound inside him… was starting to heal, simply because Ace is talking to him, sharing his thoughts with him, and that alone, the marvel and joy, is enough to heal so many of the old wounds in Luffy's heart. The wounds he barely remembered having.

Sawing the old wounds close, to never open again.

At some point, when they're already close to Luffy's place, Ace intertwines his fingers together with Luffy's and Luffy feels his stomach filling with a thousand little butterflies, and his heart beats to fast he's afraid he'll start flying at any second and his cheeks are so hot he's sure they'll catch fire and his head is spinning in the most perfect way and he looks up to see Ace questioningly smiling at him, his shy, insecure expression – that stands in such a contrast to his muscled build and adventurous looks – that timid, soft expression on his face is so genuine, so adorable in every way possible, Luffy even feels tears itching in his eyes, because why is he, Luffy, so lucky, to have someone like Ace, the most perfect man ever, why is Ace looking at him like he was seeing the world's greatest treasure, because he's just silly old Luffy, and Ace is –

"That ok?" Ace whispers, squeezing Luffy's hand and Luffy can only nod, afraid if he opens his mouth now, he'd start crying.

"Ok," Ace says and they walk like this, and Luffy feels Ace's quick heartbeat underneath his fingers, and he couldn't be happier knowing that the man who turns his whole world upside down – that the man is just as excited as him.

Again, way too soon for Luffy's liking, they reach the front door of the four-storey building Luffy lives in and they halt. Luffy looks up into Ace's flawless face and Ace meets his gaze with a warm, happy smile.

"…I liked tonight. Very much," Ace says softly.

"Me too…," Luffy breathes, shyly lowering his gaze again. He doesn't want to let go of Ace's hand. He doesn't want to let go of Ace's presence. He wants him to stay closer, longer, he wants to hear more about his life, his stories, he wants to see more of his smiles, he wants to feel more of his warmth –

Simply put, Luffy wants him to stay.

But it's… not the right time.

"So… C-Can I see you again?" Ace asks, his hot breath ghosting over Luffy's face.

And he looks up once again and replies: "Yes. Yes, d-definitely."

Ace smiles, and then his free hand comes up to gently brush Luffy's cheek. Despite the cold, clammy air, his hand is so warm and welcoming…. The unspoken question is hanging in the air, so clearly –

And Luffy smiles and nods and Ace understands and he leans down, toward him, and Luffy leans forward, closing his eyes, and then –

It's… the best kiss, the best feeling he's ever felt, Ace's lips softly pressing against his, in the faintest, most gentle manner, so softly it nearly hurts and at the same time goosebumps cover Luffy's body and his breath hitches and it's like a wild beast is unleashed inside him, demanding _more_ , demanding _deeper_.

And Luffy kisses back, it's been a long time since he's last kissed someone, and for a second his heart sinks because he thinks he must be awful, but then Ace's hand moves to his nape, gently urging him closer, and they deepen the kiss, warm, sweet lips moving together like they were made for each other, and Luffy's head is spinning, this is too much, too much luck and bliss and joy and heat and Ace's tongue gently licks over his lips and within a heartbeat Luffy opens his and lets him in, and their tongues meet each other, slide and touch in the most ancient dance and Luffy thinks he could keep kissing the man from now on until the end of time…

That's how perfect and mesmerising and enchanting it is, all at once.

But at some time, they have to break the contact and with cheeks flushed, lips red from the kiss, they look at each other.

"I-I…," Luffy starts, his voice raspy from the arousal cursing through him like a wild current.

And he sees how Ace swallows hard. And then the man lifts Luffy's hand to gently kiss his knuckles.

"When can I see you again?" Ace asks, his voice just as hoarse.

"H-How about… Wednesday?" Luffy asks, not really trusting his words.

"Ok, Wednesday sounds good. 7pm?" Ace asks, his other arm slowly coming around Luffy's waist and he's pulled forward into an embrace so good he never wants to leave again.

"Ok," Luffy whispers and their lips meet again, for a sweet, adoring kiss, and then they step away, clearly reluctant to let the other go.

If this goes on, neither will be able to…to leave.

"Have a good night. And see you Wednesday, Luffy," Ace says, his eyes, although still gentle, are now darker, and a different heat shining within them.

"Yeah," Luffy says, his heart still thundering painfully inside him.

"We'll text?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. See you then. Take care," Ace says and he presses one last kiss to Luffy's lips before he disappears in the darkness.

 **Ace**

"Well, don't you look awfully happy," Kidd comments as Ace comes home, humming and with a blissful, silly smile glued to his face that wouldn't come off, no matter how hard he tries.

"Because I had a great date," Ace sighs dreamily as he walks into the kitchen, his head still floating above clouds, and his lips still burning softly, remembering the touch of Luffy's lips…

"Details?" Kidd asks with a smirk as he leans against the work top opposite of him, and Ace starts talking like he's just waited for it, which he has, to be honest, because he thinks if he doesn't get that crazy whirlwind of sappy, romantic, happy feelings out of him he will explode in a rain of rainbow droplets.

No, but really, his head is still spinning and his heart has yet to calm down, and his blood is still rushing through him, and he can't remember the last time he's felt so good, so incredibly happy and content with himself and the world.

Like… talking to Luffy, joking with him – it let time fly by, without him noticing, hearing his stories made him ant more and more, not once was he bored, quite the opposite: The more he larned about Luffy, the more he wanted to know, as though an addiction was forming, and he was more than happy to feed it.

He would've bombarded the boy with even more questions, but the boy seemed a bit shy at times, so Ace pulled himself together and let him ask questions, too. And the questions! Luffy… he is unlike most people, he actually asks smartly, with a certain wit to it, because most times, when Ace tells people he studies Astrophysics, they think it's a total bore and quickly retire from the conversation.

Not Luffy.

He was interested beyond belief, and so intrigued, and the radiant light in his eyes once again reminded Ace so strongly why he loves his course in the first place. Because planets and space and stars, those are things that are so very, very dear to him, they have a huge part in his life, and to discover someone, who shares the same passion…

It's like seeing the sun again, after weeks and months of stumbling through the dark.

And now, Ace can't wait to see him again. He wants to talk to him more, spend more time wth him…

Kiss him again, even more, pull him closer…

"Oi, Ace! Shit man, you're almost drooling," Kidd snickers and Ace snaps out of his daydreams.

"Piss off!" he replies with a grin and he turns around to fix himself a cup of tea to fix his nerves before going to bed.

"So when you seeing him again?"

"Next Wednesday. Maybe I'll take him to the movies or so."

"Great, so I got the flat to myself?" Kidd asks and Ace doesn't even need to ask what his friend is planning.

"No sex in my room, you got it?" Ace sighs and Kidd only laughs, his expression basically screaming all kinds of Kamasutra shit he'll do with Law, and Ace just rolls his eyes, but he still can't stop grinning like a fool.

Who would've known…. That the cute little customer with that innocent, a little lost expression on his face as he stood in the book store – that now he already plays such a big role in Ace's life, it's unbelievable and incredible in every way.

"But, Ace, seriously, I'm happy for you," comes from Kidd and Ace raises his brows in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You've been single for way too damn long. Was time for you to find someone again," Kidd says with a shrug. "Oh, and in case you forgot, sex feels great, too –."

"Oh just fucking get out," Ace yells and Kidd barks a laugh before he disappears in the living room.

And Ace dreamily sips his tea, clearly remembering just how lovely and sweet Luffy's lips have been, so soft and warm against his own lips, and gods, does he want to kiss him again…

Soon, soon…

* * *

"May I help you somehow?" Ace asks in his usual polite sales assistant tone. He has the afternoon shift on Tuesday, and although it's a slow day, he's in a fairly good mood that has nothing to do with his work and everything with the date he has tomorrow evening.

The thought of seeing Luffy again, the cute handsome Film and Media student makes his heart flutter with excitement and he wonders what he should put on… a-and should he, like, bring flowers or so? At least a little present? Maybe something to eat? Chocolate? Or…

"Ah yes, see, my friend celebrates her birthday on Saturday. She's a true bookworm of the best kind, and I wanna give her something she'll love and that she hasn't read yet," the blond, tall man says with a friendly smile that spikes Ace's interest.

The man is as tall as him, so ace, despite usually rather towering over most people, so Ace doesn't have to slightly lean down to make customers feel less intimidated. The man is handsome, Ace admits, but his looks, although being friendly and warm, give him a slight creep. A large burn scar covers the left side of his face. He is still handsome, for sure, but the scar gives Ace a slight chill. It's a strange spot to have such a large scar.

"Of course. Do you know what kind of books she usually reads?" Ace asks with a nod.

"Everything where people are killed and there's a lot of blood," the customer replies with a laugh, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. "No, I mean, she doesn't like war stories. But she has a lot of thrillers and crime stories standing in her shelves at home."

Ace blinks, but doesn't question it any further. Maybe it's just a coincidence.

"Ok, let's see… Please follow me, I might have an idea…"

"Oh, and do you have bookmarks? Ideally with flower designs?" the man asks behind him.

"Yes, we do! I'll show them to you," Ace replies.

The customer, despite his weirdly handsome-creepy looks, is actually rather patient and easy to talk to, and Ace feels himself growing more and more interested. The man looks like someone who reads books in general, so Ace is fairly surprised that he has never seen him around before, because he would definitely remember that scar. But maybe he's from another town and just came over for his friend's birthday? Perhaps.

"Ah, thanks so much for the help, uhm…," the blond man says politely as they stand at the cashier.

"Ace. And you're welcome. I'm happy I was able to help," Ace replies. "I hope your friend likes the book and bookmark!"

"Ok, thank you then, Ace! I'm Sabo! And I'm sure she will like it. Anyways, thanks again, have a nice evening," the man, Sabo, says with a bright smile.

"Thank you, you too, Sabo," Ace replies and the man leaves with a nod, walking toward the front of the shop where a woman is standing, apparently waiting for him.

Ace watches how they kiss each other hello. So even with that large scar, you're able to find someone.

He sighs. He doesn't even have a scar…and yet, up till now, it never worked out for him. He's been alone for quite a while, if he's quite honest with himself – actually, his entire life. Never been in love, never had a crush, not even when he was young. And now he's 23. And yet… He's had sex, yes. But with people as fleeting as the wind, and there was never any feeling behind it, never any emotion that exceeds friendship and respect.

But…

Now there _is_ someone. Someone who makes him feel all these weird, bubbly feelings he's never known and suddenly there are inside him, filling every pore and cell of him, and it's nothing but wonderful and also slightly frightening.

He smiles, thinking about Luffy.

Tomorrow evening he'll see him again.

He can't wait.

* * *

As they have found out, they have a very similar taste in movies. That is namely action movies. Action-packed movies with a great suspense and soundtrack and a happy ending, that's the stuff Ace likes to see when he goes to the movies. And apparently, Luffy agrees with him, so in that regard, they fit together like two sides of the same coin.

He's dressed in dark jeans and a grey sweater and red scarf, since he's now fairly sure if he isn't dressed formally, Luffy won't hate him or think he's a loser. Plus, he likes to be comfortable in the movie theatre. Both for himself, and for Luffy who he hopes will cuddle up to him at some point.

Because, Ace, as sly as ever, hasn't booked the regular seats, but a couple's chair. So him and Luffy could cuddle all they want while watching the film.

His cheeks warm up at the more than pleasant thought. Luffy fits into his hug so perfectly, he's the perfect height to embrace and put his arms around and Ace loves how cute and small he is, how terribly adorable when he lifts his chin to look him in the eyes and how god damn cute it is when he stands on his tiptoes to kiss him…

"Hmmm….," Ace sighs dreamily. They're supposed to meet in about five minutes. The cold wind drives little icy crystals into his face and the strong draft from the sea tugs at his clothes. But still, not even the uncomfortable weather is able to reduce the glowing red fire inside his chest that warms him to his fingertips and toes.

All because of one person.

His heart jumps and then starts beating like crazy inside his chest when he spots him walking up to the front of the cinema. He looks so cute in his blue skinny jeans and black hoodie with a colourful print at the front. His hair is tousled from the relentless wind and his cheeks are flushed from the cold. Ace takes in that adorable sight and for a long moment he stops breathing and as Luffy stands in front of him, he barely gets a "Hello, beautiful" out, because he is still so in awe.

Luffy doesn't even know how many heads he turns. And yet… the boy only has eyes for Ace…

Like…how did Ace get to be this lucky?

Luffy laughs and grins: "Hey Ace!" and Ace smiles, lifting his hands to gently cup Luffy's cold face.

They kiss sweetly, and their cool lips quickly warm up from the touch and they kiss a little longer than they should have, but who cares about the gazes and glances they get, all that matters to Ace is Luffy…

"You could've waited inside, you know?" Luffy says, cheeks flushed, but not from the cold any longer.

"Yeah. But I thought if I stand outside you'd see me a few seconds earlier, and I get a few more seconds with you," Ace says as the incredible sap he is. Kidd would probably puke when he'd hear him talk like that, because his best friend is about as romantic as a coloscopy.

And they lace their fingers together and Ace holds the door open for his cute little date and Luffy giggles again and goes inside before him.

They are going to watch that new film, _Captain America: Civil War_. Ace has a big thing for movies based on comicbooks, so he's fairly excited. And Luffy loves those films too, so it's perfect. He booked the seats already and paid online, so all they have to do is pick them up from the cashier.

"I'll give you back the money!" Luffy pouts, and Ace fights the urge to kiss his pout away.

"It's ok, just buy us popcorn and we're even?" Ace asks and Luffy nods happily.

"Ok! And what size?"

"Hm, let's both get medium?"

"Ok!"

"And soda?"

"Ok! Be back in a minute!" And he dashes off to get popcorn and soda, leaving Ace grinning like the lovestruck idiot he is, his head floating on clouds.

He glances at his phone when he notices people walking past in front of him and suddenly he hears a rather familiar voice say: "Wait – Ace, you? The cool sales assistant?" And he looks up to see the blond man from yesterday, the man with the scar on his face, who Ace helped at the book store.

"Oh – Sabo! Nice to see you again!" Ace says, and he actually means it, because customers aren't always as friendly and polite as Luffy and Sabo.

"How are you doing?" Sabo asks brightly.

"I'm here with someone – how about you? Date night?" Ace grins, winking at the girl at Sabo's side. They're holding hands, so he assumes it's his girlfriend, the woman he saw yesterday.

"So he's the guy you told me about?" the woman asks Sabo. She's pretty, although not Ace's type. She has brown hair at shoulder length and a friendly face.

"Ah, yes, Koala, this is Ace, who helped me find a book for Robin yesterday. Ace, this is my girlfriend Koala."

"Nice to meet you," Ace says and he and Koala shake hands.

"You should've heard him when he got out of the store. I think he wants to marry you now," Koala giggles and Sabo rolls his eyes, although he smiles at Ace: "Well, your service was perfect. I'll definitely buy at the store more."

And Ace laughs softly: "I'm glad. You were a pretty good customer, too, Sabo."

And Sabo grins, glancing at the time. "Alright, I think we'll go take our seats then. Which movie are you gonna see?"

" _Civil War_ , and you?"

"Same! Alright, then I'll see you afterward! Don't throw popcorn at us," Sabo says playfully. And they wave at him, before walking away and disappearing in screen 6.

Not even a heartbeat later, Luffy walks over to him, his arms full with popcorn and soda, a wide grin on his handsome face, his dark eyes glowing with joy and Ace smiles back and hurries to help him with the stuff.

"Urgh, these are buckets! I love it!" Ace proclaims. "Thanks for the popcorn, babe."

And Luffy only giggles at the new nickname and stuffs a handful into his mouth. "Shall we go inside?" the boy asks happily and Ace nods, taking the tickets out of his pocket.

"Alright, it's the last row, all the way to the left."

"The left? Why are we not sitting at the centre of the row?" Luffy pouts and Ace only winks at him.

"You'll see."

 **Luffy**

That is actually super cheesy and happens to be exactly what Luffy has been hoping for when Ace said he'd book the seats. The couple's chair – a perfect opportunity to cuddle up to Ace during the film and hold hands and snuggle and steal small kisses…

"You ok with this?" Ace asks, although sounding slightly worried now, and Luffy grins, throwing himself into the seat first.

"I love these! I've never been in them before!" he says excitedly and Ace grins, clearly relieved, and he sits down next to him.

"Same. I always thought they were kinda silly, but," and now he comfortably puts his right arm around Luffy's shoulder and pulls him even closer into his magnificent heat, "But now I'm starting to like them."

And Luffy's face burns as he is suddenly so close to Ace and to hide his flush he basically dips his head into the popcorn and Ace only laughs, his whole body vibrates with that beautiful sound and Luffy's heart does a hard leap.

God, their date has barely begun, and already now he isn't sure he's able to take all that happiness inside him, he will surely burst into rainbows in the middle of the film!

"You ok?" Ace asks him as he doesn't say anything for a few moments and Luffy nods. They kiss sweetly and soon after, the lights go out and the screen lights up.

* * *

"Argh, I loved it!" Luffy sighs as the credits roll.

"It was good. Definitely worth it," Ace agrees and Luffy turns his head and they lean forward, meeting in a cute little kiss that quickly escalates into a popcorn-sweet tongue dance that leaves Luffy dizzy and breathless and his hands tangled in Ace's clothes and gods does he want to just stay here…till the next morning or so…

Ace laughs against his lips, his dark eyes matching his smile, and he whispers: "Let's get out of here… I wanna be alone with you…"

And Luffy nods, unable to say a word and Ace pulls him up from the seat and after dumping their rubbish in the rubbish tins, they intertwine their fingers again, chatting contently about the movie.

Luffy is so lost in the conversation that he's surprised when Ace suddenly stops walking.

"And I thought that – Ace?"

"Ah, yeah, I met a cool customer yesterday, and he was in the film, too! Wait, I'll introduce you," Ace says and they turn around and Luffy smiles, excited to see who Ace is talking about – when his heart shatters once again in his chest and he feels the sudden urge to vomit and break down in tears as he sees _him_ again, after three painfully long years of silence and regret and shame and hatred and lo–

"L-Luffy?"

* * *

And hearing his voice, his beautiful, beautiful voice that's been echoing through Luffy's consciousness every day for the past three years, hearing him say his name breaks something inside him, he can feel it, something…inside him… is falling apart and the pain, reawakened, is so…god, so all-consuming and absolute and terrifying he feels the tears itching in his eyes and his tongue is frozen and all he can do is stare at Sabo, an angel walking among humans, and his face is as flawless as Luffy remembers, his blue eyes as kind and gentle, shining with love and worry, but worry for him and love solely for someone else, the woman beside him whose hand he is holding tightly.

Said woman blinks, catching up on the tense atmosphere and she mumbles: "Luffy…," and then, with her eyes widening, she clasps a hand to her mouth and she stares at Luffy, eyes big and dark and pitiful: "You…you are…"

"Luffy –," Sabo starts, but Ace interrupts him.

"Wait, you two know each other? What a coincidence, the world is small, isn't it?" Ace says, smiling at Luffy, oblivious of Luffy's inner turmoil, and Luffy can't take it, he can't –

"I-I need…air…," he whispers and he turns on his heel and runs outside, the pain in his chest so unbearable he should die from it.

* * *

He stops outside, clutching his chest and he's surprised not to see blood coating his fingers, because it feels like his heart is being stabbed, again and again, and…it's so…so…

Of all people, why Sabo… _why now…?_

And now the tears are falling without restraint, hot, thick tears blur his sight as he crouches down, he clutches his hoodie and sobs like the pitiful, miserable idiot he is, because after all this time…

He laughs at his own stupidity; he laughs and sobs because he is…

Haha, he is so silly, because after all this time, a part of him still thinks that Sabo will change his mind and that the man will tell him what he's wanted to hear all this time, and an even larger part of him hurts because he knows it will never happen, Sabo has someone he loves, someone he loves very much, someone he's happy with, and that someone is not Luffy, and never will be, no matter how hard he wishes and prays, it will never happen – and he's not able to accept that, he can't, and that's why…

After all this time, it still hurts like the very moment three years ago.

He doesn't even notice the hand resting on his shoulder and only when he hears Ace's soft voice asking: "Luffy…what's going on? Can I help somehow?" he lifts his head to see the man crouch in front of him, his face a grimace of worry and fear and Luffy bites his lower lip.

Scolding himself for hoping it would've been…someone else…

"S-sorry, Ace…for r-ruining our date," Luffy smiles through his tears and Ace just shakes his head, pulling him into a tight hug that makes Luffy sob even harder.

"I-It's ok, but p-please tell me…c-can I help somehow…? Please, I feel so helpless and I'm worried about you," Ace whispers into his ear and Luffy closes his eyes, the answer burning on his tongue, and instead of telling Ace the truth he lets himself be hugged even tighter and they stay like this until the tears have stopped, although the pain has not.

At some point, they stand up and Ace silently hands Luffy a handkerchief to clean his face. Even the tissue is warm.

"Sorry," Luffy croaks, throat hurting from his violent crying.

"It's ok, don't worry. J-Just tell me, shall I call you a cab, o-or shall I take you home, or…?"

"No!" Luffy protests, his reddish eyes looking up into Ace's face. "I-I wanna stay with you, can I, please? Or are you mad now?"

And despair once again squeezes his heart so tightly he thinks he will suffocate but then Ace pulls him back into a hug and he feels how the man presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Shhh, it's ok, of course you can stay with me. Then let's walk a bit and you can calm down? Shall we go to my place?"

And Luffy nods and Ace takes his hand, squeezes it reassuringly, and although Luffy … is happy Ace is so understanding and sweet despite the trouble Luffy caused – his heart is still bleeding, his chest still hurting and again and again he sees _him_ in front of him, blue eyes shocked and wide…and no love left for him.

* * *

 **To be continued.**  
 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Ace**

Sometimes it's terrifying how a small incident, a trivial coincidence leads to life- or even world-changing results that echo through the universe one way or another and that affect so many people, however deeply, blissfully or painfully.

For instance: If it hadn't been for Kidd pushing Ace into the river in their hometown when they were six years old they perhaps never would've become best friends. And Ace wouldn't have gone to the same university as him and started to live with him and thus met all these people who are now constants and variables in his life, some with a deeper impact on his fate and some with a lighter one.

Maybe it was all just thanks to the fact that Kidd was a tiny little red-haired asshole at the age of six that Ace was now studying in this city, living this pretty acceptable episode of his life, with a stable piece of mind and open heart.

If Ace had decided _not_ to go down to the river that day, if he'd maybe waited for fifteen minutes longer before leaving the house, his life might look completely different now. That thought is fascinating and at the same time quite frightening. Because all these little, seemingly meaningless decisions set the paths for everything to come.

Strange, isn't it?

So tonight is just one of these examples, albeit a saddening one.

Ace offered a customer help at the book store, because it's his job. He was friendly with the customer – and now said customer, with hardly more than a word, has made Luffy break down in tears for whatever reasons Ace does not understand yet, and now there is a distance between the two of them, physical, emotional, he can feel the barrier the boy is erecting around himself while they are walking in an uncomfortable silence and Ace feels helpless, because apparently Luffy is a terribly good architect and knows perfectly well how to shut his heart away.

He might not have been in a real relationship yet, but Ace knows when people want to keep their thoughts to themselves, be it smart or not. In this case, he's sure Luffy is the same; he does not want to talk about it or let Ace in on his misery, so Ace doesn't push. Who is he to force himself into Luffy's memories, they barely know each other? So all he can do is… perhaps let the boy know that he's ready to listen, if Luffy was ever in need of an open ear.

He clears his throat.

"W-well, if you want, we could make some tea at my place, and we could watch a Disney film? To help you smile again?" he offers a little shyly and Luffy smiles at him and nods, but it's a distant smile, and his eyes are still reddish and dazed, and Ace can tell he could've also offered to rob a bank and break into a jeweller's shop and Luffy would've had the same reaction.

Ace wonders just what his mind has so occupied. Apparently it has something to do with that man, Sabo – who didn't offer a word of explanation, either, before Ace dashed after Luffy at the cinema. This whole evening has just been really, really odd and he doesn't know what to make of it.

Only that he should've expected it. They call it Murphy's Law.

 _"Anything that can go wrong,_ _ **will**_ _go wrong"._

So he as an astrophysical scientist, he should've been aware of it. The universe exists not to please its inhabitants.

He should've… at least been aware of the possibility that this, whatever they have just started, whatever this relationship is, he should've been aware of the fact that it could be a bumpy road ahead, and tonight he got the evidence.

So all he can do now is try…to observe the mess and try his best to understand and, eventually, if it's in his powers, to fix it.

And fix it, he really much wants to. Because he can't end things now that they have barely begun.

He's never been much of a coward and although he might not like the consequences…or final results of whatever this is – it is all much better than leaning back and watch it all go to hell and afterward be sorry for not doing anything to stop it.

* * *

They're almost at Ace's flat and he takes the keys out of his pocket. It's barely 11pm and he has to be at work tomorrow around 4pm – he has a short shift, thankfully. Actually he has been, indeed, thinking of this date continuing in his flat, and later, perhaps, his bedroom, he's played several scenarios in his head, because he may be a gentleman, but certainly not a saint.

But this was not on his list of possible outcomes of their date.

He lets Luffy walk through the door first and then gently urges him up the stairs to the first floor, where his and Kidd's flat is.

"It's here, flat B. Please don't mind messy, my flatmate likes chaos and whimsical," Ace says politely and opens the front door for the boy.

Luffy just giggles weakly, before he walks through the door only to jump right back into Ace's arms in surprise as he sees their polar bear hallstand for the first time. Ace grins as Luffy laughs for real now, thanking Ace quickly before he walks closer again, clearly fascinated by the odd decoration choice. Well, it's the same reaction most people have when they see that thing for the first time.

It looks like a polar bear, because Kidd found out that Law's favourite animals are polar bears, and Kidd as the huge dork and idiot boyfriend he is, bought it just for him. Law loved it, obviously, and Ace has never seen Kidd prouder than the moment he carried that thing through their door. Well...the med student has Kidd wrapped around his little finger, that's for sure. But who is Ace to judge.

Ace doesn't really care what the hallstand looks like anyways, so he agreed on getting that massive thing. It reaches right underneath the ceiling, it's a polar bear standing on its hind legs, the muzzle pulled into a dorky smile and a long fluffy bar sits between the bear's raised paws. A lot of their coats and sweaters hang there.

Luffy reaches up to touch the fluffy faux fur that covers the bear and Ace is relieved to see the light slowly returning to his dark eyes. If Luffy is still able to laugh about silly things like the bear – then maybe there is still hope for the evening to end on a good note.

"You want some tea or hot chocolate?" Ace asks after they've put their stuff into the secure arms of the bear.

"Hot chocolate please!" Luffy grins and Ace nods, pleased with the reaction.

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen then. You'll probably also meet my flatmate, Kidd, and his boyfriend Law. See the expensive shoes? They're Law's."

"He rich?" Luffy asks him, jokingly, and Ace snorts a laugh as they enter the kitchen.

"He's a med student, one of the best at that. Later in his life he'll earn a whole lot of money," he sighs. Yeah, the doctor won't ever have money issues in his life, if he spends his luxuries wisely, which he normally does. Unlike Ace… well, not all scientists get a great salary. But there's still hope.

"I'll probably end up underneath a bridge, at least that's what my lecturers says," Luffy says amused and Ace raises his brows, turning around to him.

"Excuse me? What the hell?!"

"Shishishi, our lecturers all say that, they say it's motivation for us to not slack off," Luffy grins and Ace shakes his head, slightly concerned about Luffy's lecturers' teaching methods, but well… if it gets the students to work on their assignments…

"Anyways, what kinda film should we watch?" Luffy asks excited, so he _has_ been listening to Ace! And Ace shrugs, pouring them both hot chocolate into their mugs.

"Hmm, do you like _The Emperor's New Groove_? That one is really funny!" he suggests and Luffy nods happily, colours now slowly returning to his cheeks and for a short moment Ace thinks he just hallucinated the scene at the cinema, when he notices the angry reddish lines still decorating the white of his eyes, and he knows he didn't make that up in his head.

Luffy takes one mug from him and they return to the living room. Ace can hear suggestive moaning coming from Kidd's bedroom, and he rolls his eyes. Luffy however, well, if he has noticed it, it seems that he doesn't care.

They settle on the sofa (Ace examines it quickly and is relieved to detect that Kidd has indeed cleaned it of all remaining traces of his and Law's lovemaking) and Ace is at first uncertain if he should wrap his arm around Luffy or not.

Luffy takes the decision from him and simply cuddles back up to his side like nothing happened, and although Ace is happy, he's also…well, concerned. Because the way Luffy acted at the cinema, after meeting Sabo, does not at all match the way he is right now, the sweet, cute boy he met at the book store.

Ace chews his bottom lip. Something tells him he should question this – he does, obviously – but he isn't quite certain what he should do now that he _has_ established that something is definitely wrong.

He wonders what Kidd would do. Probably just ask, because he isn't one to beat around the bush.

Ace scratches his neck, as he searches through Netflix to find the film. Damnit, what should he do?

This… this just doesn't feel reasonable anymore, not at all…

They watch the film.

* * *

He looks down to Luffy. The boy is watching intently, the colourful images reflected in his dark eyes. Aside from that, his face is rather blank, and if Ace looks closer, he believes to see certain sharpness tightening his mouth, a distinct…sadness clinging onto his features like a nasty, lasting illness.

"Luffy?" Ace asks in a low voice and Luffy shifts slightly, but not much.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just…tired," Luffy mutters, passing him a fleeting smile.

Ace exhales slowly. And then he tries to relax. Maybe…maybe tomorrow, everything's gonna look a little different and…he'll figure things out.

For now…he'll keep his arm around Luffy and try to make him feel as warm and welcome as possible.

* * *

The end of the night is…awkward, quiet and slightly unsatisfying. Not in a sexually frustrated way, but because Ace thought he and Luffy would… maybe talk more, get to know each other more and yeah, perhaps they _could_ have landed in bed together. But like this…it feels like they've taken twenty steps backwards in their relationship and it vexes Ace and it worries him.

It could've gone so much better.

If just the encounter with Sabo hadn't happened…

Ace has walked Luffy home, although the boy has tried to convince him he can go by himself. But Ace is not an idiot, there are weird people roaming the streets nowadays.

So now they, once again, stand in front of the building where Luffy lives.

Their breath dances as a silvery mist in front of their faces. The night is crispy cold and it will surely rain again later at night. Perhaps there will be frost tomorrow, and Ace will walk to the bakery to get breakfast with the soft crunching of breaking icy crystals accompanying him.

"…I…I'm sorry the date didn't go as…planned," Luffy mutters and Ace shakes his head, carefully pulling the smaller body into his arms.

"Don't say that. I enjoyed myself, very much even. I like spending time with you, Luffy," Ace whispers and he feels Luffy shivering at his words or maybe his touch, and he hugs him even a little tighter, because he thinks...or even feels that it's exactly what the boy needs right now.

"Ace…y-you sure? I'm sorry I messed up…"

"You didn't mess anything up. How about we sleep over it and we'll text and the day after tomorrow I'll call you and we can talk and we will see when we see each other again? That sound good? Because I still want to see you again, ok?" Ace says softly and Luffy looks up into his face, a wide, genuine smile making his features glow, but the dull sadness is still resting in his eyes, and there is still… distress and trouble hiding behind that beautiful smile of his.

"I wanna see you again, too…"

"Then that's settled. I'll call you Friday evening? When do your classes end?"

"Got no classes on Fridays."

Ace smiles and gently strokes the cold, soft cheek of the younger man. "Ok. I get off work at 8, so then I'll call you at 10pm. Have a good night and don't worry about today. You were as wonderful as I know you are," Ace whispers, gently kissing Luffy's forehead.

And he can feel how the boy's smile widens and then Luffy raises his chin to press a small but lingering kiss to Ace's mouth.

"We'll text, yes?" Ace asks, kissing back gingerly, keeping it innocent.

"Hm," Luffy hums in agreement.

And then the boy is gone, but the taste is still there, on Ace's lips…the taste of sweet chocolate and salty tears and tired sadness.

 **Luffy**

Being 20… isn't actually as great as many people think it is. No really, it's that strange, unsatisfying stage in your life where your surroundings keep pushing you to finally get your shit together when in reality your studies are in shambles and you heart and mind are in pieces, and you struggle every day to keep _yourself_ together, let alone build your life into something worth living and striving for.

The worst is, however, that much of Luffy's misery could've been so easily avoided it's ridiculous – if it wasn't for his stupid childish self at the age of 17, who was a reckless, happy-go-lucky airhead with a heart wide open for the world and it's treasures, and oh so ready to fall in love, fall in love with places, hobbies, animals, sights, dreams, ideas – and _people_.

Sometimes he curses himself for still being this way, wanting to make as many friends as possible, surrounding himself with an army of people who adore him for one reason or another, oftentimes reasons he doesn't even understand, because according to Nami he is a selfish, reckless brat who can't take care of himself, but somehow…people are drawn to him. So Luffy is their friend and they have lots of fun and everything is golden and perfect and there is nothing in his life he needs other than his friends, his _nakama_.

Well, if it hadn't been for…that time, more than three years ago.

When he met _Him_.

And it all went south from there.

 ** _Three years ago_**

He has had a tiring weekend. Shishishi, not because he's been working, nope – because he's been _partying_ from Friday evening to Saturday morning, then he took a twelve-hour nap to do it all over again from Saturday to Sunday, because damn right he can, there's no one and nothing stopping him, he's young, wild and fresh and loves his life and his friends.

So now, after two awesome days he's spend with his friends, drinking, laughing, eating and partying, he needs a little time for himself. Which may seem odd to some, because Luffy is usually surrounded by a large group of nakama.

But he also needs time on his own, especially when he's been around people a lot. It's not because he's tired of company. It's just that there are moments when he is his own best company. So he loves Sunday evenings, when he goes down to the ocean to sit by the shore, to watch the endless dance of the waves on the beach just a few steps from him and to think about whatever comes to his tranquil mind, to remember beloved memories and moments and to recollect all the amazing things he's done and seen and experienced over the last week, because Luffy is so blessed and lucky to have a life that brings him new friends, new adventures and journeys at every given moment, at any time of the day or night, at any place possible.

He usually sits in his favourite spot about a hundred metres from the look-out of the lifeguards. He can barely swim and it wouldn't be the first time him falling asleep in the warm sand only to wake up again half drowning in the incoming tide. So better safe than sorry, he keeps close to the lifeguards who calmly watch the people enjoy the ocean.

And now he sits here, he watches the sun move lower and lower toward the horizon, but the warmth is still so present and welcome on his skin, it feels like a loving embrace. He grins as he remembers how much fun the weekend has been. Him and Nami made a karaoke contest and they even got Zoro to sing – he was drunk but who cares – shishishi, and then Sanji and Zoro disappeared for a bit, and Luffy and Usopp went outside to play Frisbee and soon everyone joined and even Robin, the woman who's like an older sister for Luffy, played with them and then they played volleyball here at the beach, a bit further down, and it was all so great and perfect and so much fun.

Luffy continues to muse dearly on his fresh memories, so he doesn't quite notice the sound of steps in the sand approaching him.

Only when someone comes to stand in front of him, blocking his view on the ocean and the sunset, he blinks and looks up to see an unfamiliar man stand in front of him. With eyes that have the same striking, fascinating blue as the ocean and golden hair that glows in the evening light – for a moment, Luffy thinks he has actually drowned and now an angel is here to accompany him to the afterlife.

But no, the sound of the waves crashing lazily into the shore is still very much prominent in his ears, so he decides he isn't dead yet… so who is that man?

And why does he smile at…at Luffy like that…?

And the man's smile widens, as he does a playful bow to him, as though he was a knight, and then Luffy hears him talk for the first time, and god is that a voice, and although he doesn't understand it yet, his heart skips a beat and it starts drumming inside his chest, hurried, erratic, for a reason he doesn't understand at all.

The man's voice…so calm and soothing, a voice that makes you want to listen…and believe, every word that spills from those beautiful lips.

Never in his life has Luffy heard such a magnificent voice, and seen such a handsome man, and…it…it does things to his heart. He doesn't know what, but he can feel it, so clearly…

He…he feels his heart start to tingle a-and…burn…

"Hey. My name is Sabo," the man introduces himself and suddenly there's a hand in front of Luffy's face. And after a moment, Luffy laughs and shakes his warm, perfect hand, and he's never ever been so damn happy to shake someone's hand, he thinks his face is going to melt off.

"Hey. I'm Luffy."

And that's how they met. That's how Luffy met Sabo.

As he found out, Sabo was one of the lifeguards, and he'd seen him come to the beach time and time again, without the boy ever noticing the man standing on the lookout. But Luffy likes the idea that whenever he's come down to the sea, the man's beautiful gazes has been lingering on him, and he knows he shouldn't feel so happy about it…but he does. And at the same time he's sorry he hasn't noticed Sabo in turn, because Luffy's eyes are usually glued to the ocean, his thoughts far far away, and his attention drawn to the never-ending breathing of the sea before him.

But now…well, Sabo took the initiative. And Luffy wants to know about him. In fact, he wants to know everything there is. Because he's… god, he doesn't know what Sabo is doing to him, but he's… _unlocked_ something in Luffy's heart, something Luffy never thought was there. But now it's like a call inside of him, a wild beast unleashed, and that beast demands more, demands conversation, thoughts, memories, _touch_ – everything there is about Sabo, and Luffy is more than happy to yield to those, yeah well, still rather _innocent_ desires.

 _ **Present Day**_

Yeah, looking back…he should've better run for dear life as soon as he heard Sabo utter his name in that fucking voice of his. But at the time, Luffy had just celebrated his 17th birthday; he was still a high school student. And he was young, an idiot, carefree and didn't know any better.

When Luffy gets home, he doesn't expect his flatmates to still be awake. Usopp goes to bed pretty early, with Nami it depends on what she's currently binge-watching. Ah, no, she's still awake, she sits in the kitchen with a cup of tea, typing on her laptop.

"I'm back," he mutters, throwing his coat carelessly into a corner of the living room.

"Hey, how was your date?" she immediately asks and turns around in her chair, but her grin disappears as soon as she sees his face, because Luffy feels too tired to still keep smiling.

"Woah, Luffy?! What the hell happened? You look like you saw a ghost!" she exclaims, her voice getting louder with every word and Luffy closes his eyes as he lets the reawakened pain wash over his heart again, and this time there is no Ace to soothe the recurring waves of heartache, this time there is nothing that can distract him, nothing to keep the memories at bay…

And it hurts.

 _God it hurts…_

"Luffy?!" Nami whispers, slowly standing up and coming over to where he is leaning against the work top, eyes empty, arms uselessly hanging by his sides. He feels…so…it's taken him so goddamn long to pick himself up from the ground after…and now…

He's right where he started, no, it's even worse, because Sabo, _Sabo_ moved on, _Sabo_ is happy and perfect and good and his life is glowing and Luffy himself…

Well.

And it takes him a moment that feels like a century before he mutters: "I saw _Him_ again."

And his friend's eyes widen in pure disbelief and alarm and shock and suddenly Nami wraps her arms around his shoulders, and she starts to rub his back like he was just a little kid afraid of the dark, and Luffy lets himself be hugged, and he's thankful for it, but it doesn't ease the turmoil inside him, doesn't ease the helpless, hopeless darkness that is once again spreading through his insides, numbing him to the point he would gladly throw himself into the ocean again and drown for good this time.

She keeps saying: "It's ok; everything's going to be ok… Luffy, believe me, no one is going to hurt you anymore…it's going to be ok, you won't see him again…", she repeats all the things she said three years ago, and just like three years ago, none of her words come true, and Luffy knows that and Nami knows that too, but she doesn't know what else to say, and Luffy lets her talk, because everything's better than standing in desperate silence.

 _ **Three years ago**_

"So…how about I show you how to swim?"

Luffy looks up. Him and Sabo have met a few times already. At the cinema, at the park, at the mall, at the arcade – and all these, well, _dates_ , if they have been dates, have been simply the best.

Ok, yes, maybe they _have_ been dates after all. They haven't talked about it. But they talked, a lot actually. And they kissed. Held hands. And it was nice, so damned nice Luffy started dreaming about it. He actually dreamed about Sabo, and his big, perfect hands, his beautiful face, his gentle smile, his confident eyes.

Sabo is in every corner of Luffy's thoughts, in every little crevice of is consciousness; he is ever present, always at the forefront of his mind.

And that…changed something inside Luffy. What, he didn't understand yet at that time.

Like, Luffy has enjoyed meeting Sabo so much it's almost embarrassing. He'd listen to Sabo like every word was made of golden starlight and everything he does is just hilarious and dorky and cute and perfect at once, and no matter at which angle Luffy looks at him, he always looks so unbelievably attractive and cool and Luffy even got to see him shirtless twice and woah, it was just…it left him speechless, with burning cheeks and a tingling body, eager for something he didn't quite understand.

"What?" Luffy repeats, he wasn't listening as he was too busy with eating his chicken wings – and, well, staring at Sabo's beautiful hands. Holding hands with him feels really nice.

The lifeguard and student smiles, leaning forward on the table.

"You always go to the ocean, but you never go into the water. So I thought you can't swim. And I'd be more than happy to show you," the man smiles and Luffy's heart does a painful leap and then it starts to thunder against his ribs and he has a hard time swallowing his meal, because suddenly he thinks the whole room has turned into a carousel…

"W-well, I _can_ swim, but I'm super bad at it," Luffy explains, cheeks colouring in embarrassment, but he still grins. "I still like going to the ocean and play volleyball and so. And watch the waves, right?"

"Fufu, yeah, I've watched you a couple times when you were down at the beach with your friends," Sabo replies, blue eyes glowing gently. "But my offer still stands. Maybe I could help you become more confident at swimming? You don't have to be worried; I'm a lifeguard after all."

"Just part-time, shishishi," Luffy laughs, although he likes the thought of being with Sabo, in the water, j-just the two of them, p-p-possibly half naked – _gosh, Luffy, don't think about it!_

"Alright, then I'll rephrase: There's no need to be worried because I'm a part-time lifeguard, full-time International Relations student with excellent grades, a splendid personality and even better looks. How does that sound?" Sabo smirks. "I think there's no one more reliable than me on the team."

And then the man leans forward, so close Luffy can feel his hot breath ghosting over his already heated skin: "And you're going to see me _naked_. _Completely_. Only for you. And your hands are more than welcome to touch me everywhere. _Everywhere, Luffy._ "

And Luffy starts coughing as he literally forgets how to breathe and he only looks at the smug man in front of him, who just knows so perfectly well what's going on inside him – and who, as Luffy would later discover, was terribly, frighteningly invested in pulling out all the little secrets out of Luffy, all his little insecurities and dreams and fantasies, only to smash them one by one, into tiny little bits and pieces.

Even now, three years later, Luffy is still trying to put the pieces back together to how they've been before. But he knows he'll never succeed.

So of course Luffy said yes. Of course he did, because he was only 17, he was an idiot and oh so deeply, overwhelmingly in love with Sabo. Just Luffy didn't know that yet – but Sabo was well aware of that.

 _ **Present Day**_

At around 9:45 the next day, Luffy is lounging on his bed, his phone resting on the night stand. His day has been lazy, he hasn't done much except hung out with Usopp and his girlfriend Kaya a bit, and he also saw Sanji and Zoro. Urgh, these two are so… couple-y it's almost gross. They've been together since, well, forever and they're still so disgustingly in love Luffy can't help rolling his eyes at least once every time he hangs out with them.

No, but really, actually he's happy that his friends are on such great terms and definitely still enjoying each other's company. It just… reminds Luffy about what he failed to accomplish. Big time, even. Sanji and Zoro together just really remind him rather painfully about what Luffy doesn't have. Never had, when he's honest with himself.

Admitting that hurts even a bit more.

He's had time to calm down, though. It was a good idea of Ace's to let the events of Wednesday night sink in and now, more than 48 hours later, Luffy feels that his head has cleared. His heart hasn't, of course not, that bloody thing has been bothering him since…yeah, since _that_ happened. But he's able to think reasonable again. And that's already more than he was able to do three years ago.

He sighs, trying to keep the recurring wave of heartache at bay, but it's almost impossible and he closes his eyes as his chest once again hurts like a dull knife was being bored right through and for a long moment he forgets to breathe because he's trying his best not to start crying.

Then the wave is gone, leaving a dull but bearable ache in its wake and with a sigh, Luffy reaches for his phone. Time to look for some memes and YouTube videos to cheer him up. He doesn't want Ace to hear just how miserable he still feels.

It's shortly after 10 when Ace calls. Although Luffy has been expecting him, he startles and throws his phone off the bed. He actually has to laugh and lunges after it, and half hanging off the side of his mattress he answers the call.

"Hey Ace!" he says cheerfully, his cheeks warming up as he hears the now familiar voice laugh softly.

"Hey Luffy. How're you?"

"I'm good, thanks! How about you?"

"Very well. A bit tired from work, but it was rather relaxed today," Ace says and Luffy hears the rustling of clothes on fabric, like he is leaning back on his bed, and his words, the tone of his voice, it just sounds so sleepy and peaceful and content Luffy can't help but smile. At times like this, just the sound of Ace's voice is as soothing and relaxing as one of his hugs. And his hugs are usually the best.

"What have you been up to?" Ace asks and Luffy crawls back to his pillows and slumps right down into his cosy nest.

"Shishishi, not much, I slept in and then I went to see a few friends…yeah…that was it, I guess," Luffy replies.

They make some more polite but pleasant small talk, before a distinct silence starts stretching between them. Luffy's courage drops. He…he can tell what this is about, he can tell what is on Ace's mind, and of course the man has every right to ask, but…

Luffy isn't sure he's ready yet to let Ace see…that ugliest part of his heart. He has a hard time dealing with it himself, and burdening someone else with that bloody story of his…no, there's definitely no need…

"Uhm…Luffy?" Ace finally starts.

"Y-yeah," Luffy replies, his voice starting to shake. He dreads the question he can't avoid. Fuck this, if he would've just been able to pull his shit together, Ace never would've noticed that something happened between Luffy and _Him_ , and it would all be well…

"Y-you know, because of what happened Wednesday… L-look, I, I mean I just wanna say I'm here if you need someone to listen, ok?" Ace stutters and Luffy's cheeks warm up so much he thinks the room starts spinning.

Wait, did Ace just…?

"B-but I caused so much trouble!" Luffy protests, he's expected Ace to ask what was wrong with him, demand an explanation or he'll look for someone else to date, but – no…?

"No, you didn't! See, I'm not gonna lie, I surely want to know what's going on, because I like you and I'm worried about you, but I don't want to push you or anything or pressure you into telling me, because I know we haven't known each other for long, and I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable with me, ok? Luffy? And shit damn, my freaking ears are burning now…But the thing is, I want us to be good, and if you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine, it doesn't change the fact that I like you one bit, ok? Did you hear that because if I repeat that my fucking hair with catch fire, ok?!" Ace almost yells without breathing.

And that makes Luffy laugh as he can only imagine the deep crimson blush across Ace's handsome freckled face, all the way up to his ears. Haha, that'd be a great sight!

After a few moments, Ace starts snorting in humour as well and Luffy feels how he relaxes. That was actually…a really nice thing of Ace to say. Totally sappy, too, but…nice.

"Shishi, ok, I'll definitely keep that in mind," Luffy grins.

"Ok," Ace says, and then he clears his throat. "Anyways, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Tomorrow Robin – you know, the friend for whom the present is – celebrates her birthday and we're all invited. You could come, too! You'll like her, everyone likes her!" Luffy says, quickly becoming passionate about his own idea. Bringing Ace would surely be fun!

"Ah, that sounds great! And I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I guess I'd feel like a third wheel there, because I don't know anyone except you…," Ace says gently and Luffy pouts.

"My friends are all great! They're super easy to get along with!"

And Ace laugh and replies: "Fufufu, I don't doubt that. But I don't think it's the right moment yet to accompany you to such an event, Luffy."

And Luffy sighs. He doesn't want to argue, and he kinda understands Ace's point of view…but it would've been nice knowing that he's close…

And he'd be able to show Ace that Luffy isn't always a sobbing little wreck who cries over something as idiotic and trivial as a past shared with someone else. Luffy is still a happy, easy-going person, h-he may not smile as much anymore, but still more than enough to make Ace believe that there's also a different side, the side he saw at their first date… The happy Luffy, the grinning one.

Not the bawling wreck he was at the cinema.

"But, uhm… You…Is-is _he_ going to be there?" Ace asks and Luffy blinks.

A bucket of ice is again dropping in his guts.

He hasn't actually been thinking about that possibility…to be honest; he has tried to avoid thinking about _Him_ at all. But…actually…

"P-perhaps…," Luffy mutters, his mood dropping again and an icy cold, sickening feeling starts covering his skin, his body, like a slimy layer of misery and regret and he closes his eyes in utter disgust.

"Well… you know what, how about I take you to the party tomorrow? And if you want, I could pick you up, too? I could see your friends after all and I'd know that you get home safely," Ace says with too much happiness ringing in his voice, and Luffy can tell that he's rather faking it.

But his idea is good for his heart. So he agrees.

"Ok, yes, sounds good! I wanted to go there like 8pm?"

"Perfect. Then I'll walk you to the party? Mind telling me the address?"

"I'll text you the address."

"Ok."

"And Ace?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Luffy whispers and he can hear Ace sigh, before the man replies, with a voice so soft it feels like a caress:

"You're very much welcome, Luffy. I can't wait to see you again. And hug you."

And that makes the boy smile and he replies: "Same."

"…You know what? When I see through my window, I can see the sky quite clearly. And right now, Venus is basically shining in my face," Ace says and Luffy raises his brows and he sits up.

"Where do you see Venus?"

"Hm, go to your window and look outside. You have to look south and then it's the glowing reddish light in the dark. Can you see it?"

It takes Luffy a while to find Venus, but then he finally sees her, his mouth opens in awe at the brilliance shining down at him, from endless miles above him, the light reaches him so pure and clearly, it's truly astonishing.

"Shishi, you gotta tell me more about this space stuff soon," Luffy whispers and he hears Ace snort.

"I'd put you to sleep like that, I promise."

And Luffy dares to be audacious and says: "I wouldn't mind, if I would fall asleep next to you."

And for a short, frightening moment it remains silent, before Ace says softly: "I wouldn't mind, either."

They end the call soon after, and Luffy can't believe that they've been talking for nearly an hour. Feels like…minutes, really. And he could continue easily, talk to Ace for hours and hours, but Ace keeps on yawning and Luffy doesn't want to keep him awake if he's so tired.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, ok? And Sunday, if you want?" Ace asks him and Luffy nods, but then he remembers Ace can't see when he nods, so he breathes: "Yes, definitely."

"Ok, then have a good night, Luffy. Sleep tight."

"Y-you too, Ace."

"Gods, do I want to kiss you now."

And Luffy almost drops the phone and his face is just on fire and his heart beats like crazy because he really doesn't know that to say after Ace being s-so damn straightforward, like… What the hell should he say, like, YES Luffy wants that too but –

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Ace says hastily and Luffy bite his lower lip, the warmth spreading through his body and he replies: "No, i-it's… S-same, Ace…"

And then he hears a soft curse and then Ace says, through gritted teeth, Luffy can hear it clearly: "Shit…damn…You're just too damn cute, Luffy. Ok, I need to go to sleep; otherwise I'll keep you awake all night. Sleep tight, see you tomorrow."

"Ah, ok, g-good night!"

And with that, Ace is gone, but his heated voice is still gently sweeping across Luffy's consciousness, his sultry words aching on his skin like a passionate caress and damn, he wouldn't have minded one bit…being awake all night and just hear Ace talk…

He falls back into his pillows, dropping his phone next to his shoulder. Shit, this…

Why is Ace in everything he does so unbelievably amiable. As though everything he says are words Luffy has been simply dying to hear, all the thoughts he shares with Luffy are pleasant, cheerful and peaceful – but they don't lose any of their passion, because Ace can talk about anything, space, his work, his studies – and because he's the one telling Luffy, it's so exciting and cool and Luffy wants to learn more, because the more he learns about it, he gets more and more glimpses into Ace's life. And the more he gets, the more he wants.

He sighs, closing his eyes. He wonders what Ace had looked like just now. Perhaps he was in his pjs, ready for sleep after a busy week, or…or maybe he just got out of the shower and his raven mane was still dripping with water, down to his bare upper body and he's only been clad in boxers o-or a towel around his slim waist –

Luffy shudders as he imagines how the water would travel down his heavenly formed body, his tanned skin, his broad chest, down his chiselled abs, all the way to the end of the towel and –

Luffy bites his lower lip as his cock starts stirring with interest at the marvellous pictures he paints inside his head. Goodness, but Ace is just… despite being so handsome and clearly as well-trained and strong as a warrior, he has such a gentle, kind personality, a friendly and polite way of speaking, and he is never intimidating, actually quite the opposite, whenever he's close, Luffy feels no less than at home…

His own fingers starts travelling down his body, over his shirt all the way down to the waistband of his shorts and underneath in a rushed, needy conquest over territory he has long not bothered caring much about and with a startled gasp he closes his burning fingers around his already half-erect cock and he hisses at the welcome contact.

He hasn't done this in a long while, because very much despised pictures would return to the forefront of his mind, but not this time, this time all he can see in the darkness is Ace, his smile, his dark eyes trailing down Luffy's body and hunger written across his features, so clearly Luffy tenses up because his gaze alone is enough to make him fully hard, ready for –

"Haaah…," he breathes into the silence of his room as he pumps his cock slowly, quickly speeding up because now that he's at it, he can't stop, he doesn't, he wants Ace to continue, _please, more…_

And Ace's large hand would come to close around his fingers, gently urging him to go slower again and Luffy cries out, he wants more, he needs faster, he needs it now, why is Ace holding him back and why does it feel so good, so unbelievably good, precum starts coating Luffy's fingers, the sticky mess trickling down all the way between his legs and he can't help it, he spreads his legs further, his head sinks back into the sweaty, sticky pillows and his heels dig into the mattress, his back arches into his own touch, into _Ace's_ touch….

He imagines just how warm and perfect Ace, naked, moist Ace, with a body like an ancient god, would now feel between his legs, his weight pressing Luffy down into the mattress, a solid wall of muscle, heat and kindness so great he wouldn't know what to do with himself because Ace's presence is so…so overwhelming and swallows him whole and he couldn't be happier about it.

And he feels Ace's hand at his entrance teasing him, rubbing softly without actually trying to breach him and that agony, the slow hand on his cock, the even slower fingers agonising his hole, it's too much, this is too much, _more, Ace, I want more, now…_

He can feel Ace smile against his heated skin and then his finger slowly starts to push, only a bit before he withdraws again and Luffy frowns, he wants more, he wants Ace to be bold, he doesn't want to be teased any longer, but the teasing – Ace – is so damned good, just –

"Nnnggh…," Luffy breathes shakily, he pushes his finger in further and his muscles clamp down, it's been so long and god it's so hot, so tight, so _good_ , and shit has he actually been craving it so much or maybe it's just because he's now imagining someone he likes so so so much –

"Ace…"

He imagines how Ace would kiss him, the man can kiss like no other, he kisses Luffy, hard, demanding, passionate and Luffy forgets his name, forgets where he is, there's only one thing left that's important and that is the man in front of him, on top of him, a man he wants so much he thinks his heart will stop beating if Ace stops now, he can't, it's already all his, Luffy is all his already, his heart, his thoughts, his body, he's the one centre point in all the haze, the one important thing and Luffy doesn't want it any other way.

He rocks back on his – Ace's - fingers, he gasps and stars start lighting up his vision and he's so so close, the hand around his cock speeds up again, mercilessly riding him to the point of –

 ** _"Luffy…,"_** and it's a different voice, a different hand, a menacing smile and cold blue eyes that stare him down, lock him in a place where he can't escape and he gasps, crying out as he comes but instead of pleasure he's filled with dread and disgust and fear and he curls into himself as his heart thunders and aches and he tastes bitter bile on his tongue and he's two seconds from throwing up.

 _Why, why now,_ hasn't _He_ done enough already, why is _He_ still…still trying to invade Luffy's thoughts, Luffy's feelings, who gave _Him_ the fucking right to still be present in his head, just why, WHY?

And Luffy lets out a gurgled cry as he remembers the touch of someone else, not Ace, but _His_ –

And at the time, Luffy loved it, loved it so much he thought he could happily die.

 _ **Three years ago**_

Sabo's skin still tastes like salt and ocean. Luffy playfully kisses the older man's neck and receives soft laughter in response. Luffy feels his arm snake back around his waist to pull him closer and his heart is drumming so loudly in Luffy's chest, he's sure Sabo can hear it and for a second he feels totally embarrassed, but then he remembers the naughty things they've done – and relaxes again.

Sabo has seen him naked multiple times now. Been _inside_ him, in every way possible, emotional and physical. There's nothing to be embarrassed about anymore.

"You're so cute," Sabo whispers into Luffy's hair and the boy giggles, cuddling closer to the warm, solid body of the lifeguard. Sabo looks like an angel. With his flawless skin, beautiful body, handsome face, golden hair – he simply looks like a person out of this world and gosh, Luffy couldn't feel happier and giddier that this person likes him, Luffy, of all people, like how the hell did he get to be so lucky?

"Shishi, you're so cheesy, Sabo," Luffy replies with a wide grin and they kiss sweetly.

"Cheesy and damn attractive you mean," Sabo smirks and Luffy rolls his eyes. Damn lifeguard and student. Acting all high and mighty… But, to be fair… he's skilled, in every way. Made Luffy melt underneath his fingers, made him gasp and cry and arch underneath his hands…

The memories alone are enough to make Luffy blush again and Sabo notices and the man's amused face turns concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Really?" Sabo asks and Luffy nods, smiling at his worry.

"I'm good, really."

"Ok"

And they fall silent again, it's a pleasant silence, with intertwined legs and fingers and an occasional kiss in between. Luffy senses how Sabo is becoming sleepy and now is as good a time as ever, so he clears his throat and plucks up his courage.

"Sabo?"

"Hm?" the man makes, his eyes closed, but his thumb is still stroking the back of Luffy's hand.

"U-uhm… c-can I ask you something?"

Sabo's blue eyes open again and a light frown appears on his face as he focuses on Luffy.

"Sure, go ahead. Are you ok, Luffy?"

"Yeah, sure, I – the thing is, uhm…," and Luffy bites his lower lip, before he asks: "Are we like…together now?"

And Sabo's eyes widen and suddenly there is panic in his face, in his body and Luffy's heart starts cracking as the man shifts away from his touch.

"Together? As in a _couple_?" Sabo asks and Luffy doesn't like his tone one bit, panicked, annoyed, exasperated.

And now Luffy feels anger rising in his chest.

"Yeah, I mean… are we not?" Luffy asks with a frown. Why is Sabo reacting like that?! Because of one simple question, c'mon, they've been dating for weeks now and have had sex a few times now, too, of course Luffy would ask!

" _No!_ No, I... I mean, I don't - see, Luffy, this… can't we – I mean –," Sabo stutters and he might as well been shooting bullets through Luffy's heart because that is exactly what it feels like, every single word, the hesitation in his voice, the annoynce. The way he tries find the words to tell Luffy that they're not together.

That he doesn't love Luffy.

 _And God does it hurt_ , it hurts and Luffy can feel it, feels his heart breaking, bleeding, his insides are crying with despair and he think the pain is too much, too much for a single person to handle, and his vision becomes blurry, his vision zeroes in on his own hands clasped tightly in his lap, and the room starts turning and Sabo's voice, still stuttering an explanation, fades into a dull buzzing sound that in no way distracts Luffy from the excruciating pain inside his chest.

"Luffy, see, I…"

"I'm leaving."

And Luffy practically runs out of the bedroom of Sabo's flat, he grabs his clothes and he hears Sabo following him and Luffy is already halfway in his jeans and shirt as he feels two hands on his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Look, it's not like I don't like you, but –"

"Just fucking leave me, Sabo, I get it, ok? I'm just your fuck buddy then?" Luffy yells back, stumbling backwards, away from Sabo's grasp and Sabo looks hurt, and why does _he_ look hurt, when Luffy is the one who's heart has been shattered, whose heart is now lying on the ground, trampled on, bloodied and beaten.

And before he knows it, the tears stream down his face and he grabs the rest of his gear.

"I need to get out of here," he sobs and tries to push past him, but Sabo's arms won't let him and his grasp, once so dearly welcome, is now an iron grip around his aching skin and he bites his lowr lip to keep himself from screaming in agony.

"Luffy, please, we'll stay friends, I don't want us to –"

But he doesn't hear the last of it as he storms outside into the dark and Sabo keeps yelling, long into the night, and his every word is another knife boring through his heart and three blocks from his place, Luffy crouches down, clutching his chest that refuses to breathe and cries, cries like he's never cried before.

 _"Luffy, please, we'll stay friends…"_

Friends, huh...and Luffy laughs, laughs through the roaring pain ruhing through his body, he laughs at his own stupidity, at his own gullibility, he is so goddamn stupid, so so stupid...

To fall in love in the first place.

He fell in love. Fell in love so fully, completely, he gave his all – only to learn that the person did not feel the same and his wasted affection, his broken heart are now shattered but not because Sabo hurt him- he did, of course but…

After all it was Luffy's fault for falling in love.

And believing that he'd be loved in return.

So silly.

So foolish.

 _ **Present Day**_

 **Ace**

Kidd's job is to be Ace's best friend and that job requires mocking Ace every single time Ace dresses nicely for something, No matter if it's for class or a doctor's appointment or a date – whenever Ace dresses smartly, Kidd can't help but _take the piss_. But that's alright, Ace can't blame him, it's just the way it is. And kind of him saying that he looks alright. Kidd could dress in loose joggers, sandals and a crop top and still look better than most guys that walk around in this town. No wonder Law is seriously head over heels for him.

Even tonight, although Ace will only walk Luffy to his friend's birthday, Ace wanted to look nice. Not overdressed, since he won't go inside, but definitely nice and cosy. So the boy knows he cares, especially after the debacle at the cinema. He is wearing grey jeans, a blue hoodie and blazer and a crème coloured scarf this time. He notices the interested glances he earns from people who drive or walk past. Not that he cares. He has only eyes for Luffy.

Ace runs a hand through his hair as he waits at the foot of Luffy's building. He hopes that they won't see that man, Sabo, tonight, although it's pretty likely they will. If they do, Ace wonders what his reaction would be. Would Sabo try to talk to Luffy? Would Luffy start crying again?

The thought bothers him. Luffy should enjoy celebrating his friend's birthday, he should have a fun and relaxed evening – but is that even possible when Sabo is around?

Ace frowns. He really doesn't want to invade a birthday of someone he doesn't know, but he's worried for the boy. Whatever has happened between him and the man, it's enough to still make him break down in tears. And this time, Ace wouldn't be around to calm him down or protect him…

Maybe he should have a word with that Sabo guy? Ask him what is going on and make it clear, if he does anything to Luffy, he'd have to deal with Ace as well?

But – Luffy and him aren't even together, they've just been on two dates! Who is Ace to meddle with their business, especially since Luffy still hasn't told him what it's all about?

He lets out an annoyed sigh. Damn…what should he do?

Sabo...from what he's seen, he was nice.

But something _has_ happened, right? Otherwise Luffy wouldn't have that strong reaction toward him...

He grits his teeth. Damnit. Is...is Sabo an asshole after all?!

 _But he has a nice girlfriend?! So he kinda has to be a good guy, right? And he was nice after all, at the book store, nicer than most…_

Ace really wants to curse now. All of this…it doesn't make bloody sense, no matter how he looks at it, everything he's seen and heard from Luffy and Sabo, it just doesn't fit together?! The whole equation doesn't make any sense, there are too many variables still unknown to him, and it makes it all completely impossible to evaluate the situation.

He is distracted as the door opens and Luffy comes out, a wide banana grin on his handsome face, the dark eyes glowing softly in the light that comes from the hallway. Ace smiles and immediately walks over to him. He looks good in black jeans and a thick cosy winter cardigan and fluffy bonnet. In his hand there's Robin's present.

"Hey," Ace smiles and Luffy greets him back, before he comes to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him hello.

"Hey. Thanks for taking me there," Luffy says and Ace shrugs, rubbing his nose shyly.

"Well, maybe I get to meet some of your friends after all," he replies and Luffy nods happily, silently tapping against the hand that is still hidden in Ace's pocket. Which reminds Ace that he actually brought him something.

"I know it's your friend's birthday, but I still wanted to get you something," Ace says, he can feel the silly blush rising to his face and he hands Luffy the small box of animal-shaped chocolates. They're cute and super kitschy and they made Ace laugh when he saw them, so he bought them, because he thought it'd be a good thing to make Luffy smile.

And yes, the boy laughs and takes them, lifting them to his eyes to see them better.

"Haha, they're so cute! Thanks Ace!" and his words sound so genuine Ace sighs in relief and he leans down to kiss him again, only briefly, but long enough to feel Luffy kissing back.

"You're welome."

"Anyways, it's this way! Oh and I'm usually late, so we can take ur time, Robin won't be mad!"

* * *

They walk, fingers laced together, and although Ace is happy to see Luffy smiling again, he… He can't help but think that he's faking it in a way. Like he tries real hard not to make Ace worry – and that makes Ace worry even more.

Luffy acts like Wednesday didn't happen, so Ace doesn't mention it either. But…still, it bothers him.

They chat the entire way, it's a twenty minute walk from Luffy's place to Robin's. She lives in a rather upper middle class part of the town, so there are mostly only family homes and houses here. Luffy nudges him and points at a pretty house further up the road. All its windows are enlightened and Ace can see that the garden in front of the house is filled with plants and flowers – and people, who already stand around and laugh in the light of lanterns hanging everywhere around the house. It looks pretty, a little dreamy, but Ace likes it. It doesn't look dodgy at all and Ace's worry lessens a bit. Maybe it is alright to leave Luffy alone here after all. The people look friendly, too.

"Ah, Luffy!" he hears a female voice say the boy's name and Luffy grins and waves at a person approaching them. "Nami!"

"That's my flatmate Nami," Luffy whispers to him and Ace nods. The girl stops in front of them.

"We've been waiting for you – oh and..," the pretty girl with long orange hair says and Ace smiles at her.

"Hi, I'm Ace, nice to meet you," he says and stretches out his hand.

"So you're Ace! Nice to meet you, I'm Nami!" the girl grins and shakes his hand enthusiastically.

"You're as pretty as Luffy said," Ace makes perfect flirty smalltalk and Nami blushes, before her grin widens and she pats his upper arm, doubtlessly to feel his biceps.

"I like him," Nami says to Luffy and Luffy laughs.

"Shishi, thanks, Nami."

"Talk to you in a bit. See ya, Ace," she grins and with a wink, she walks back to her and Luffy's friends.

"Shishi, you said the exact right thing," Luffy comments and Ace laugh softly.

"I want your friends to like me," he explains and Luffy nods.

"Sure, same goes for me."

"Anyways, I'll get going. Are you going to call me when you want to go home? Or are you going with your friends?"

"I think I'll go with my friends, I don't wanna wake you up in the middle of the night. But we'll see each other tomorrow, right? You said that," Luffy says and his big dark eyes reflect the stars above so beautifully it actually takes away Ace's breath and his heart melts at his cute words.

"Yes, of course. Text me when you're awake and we can talk about it. You could come to my place or so," he replies and Luffy nods happily.

"Will do."

"Ok. Then have a great time and tell your friend Happy Birthday from me. I hope she likes her present."

"Sure she will!"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Ace whispers and they kiss again, a little longer this time and by the time they break away, Luffy's lips and cheeks are red and he's seriously never looked prettier.

"See ya tomorrow," Luffy echoes, and after one last kiss, he jumps away toward Robin's house.

Ace watches him a few moments longer, before he turns around to make his way back to his flat. The walking relaxes him and the sky is clear tonight, and his heart swells as he recognises all the constealltions he knows so well, and tiny bits of information and facts flash through his mind, knowledge he's collected over the years in his unrelenting love for the endless, mesmerising outer space.

Unlike many in his classes, he's not once been worried that he studies the wrong course. Space has always been one of his passions and at a night like this, he can't help but feel incredibly greatful to be able to do and study exactly what he loves.

And…he's found someone who's interested in it, much more than anyone ever is. And that's more worth than he could ever put into words.

Letting Luffy in on his passion – means letting him in on a part of his heart that is very very dear and precious to him. And have someone treating it with care…

It feels so good.

* * *

His eyes are still glued to the brilliant night sky, his thoughts circling around his two favourite things right now – space and Luffy – when he notices a silent person a few steps ahead of him. The person stands on the sidewalk, hands buried in their pockets, but his ocean blue gaze is resting on Ace and Ace frowns, until he recognises who it is a heartbeat later.

Sabo.

His heart quickens a bit, but there's actually no need for him to be suspicious. Sabo, after all, has been nothing but polite to him the two times they've met. So there should be no problem. They should be able to talk like normal adults.

"Good evening, Ace," Sabo says softly as he is close enough and he stops walking in front of him. Like th other time,s his voice is soft, relaxing, nice to listen to. Argh, shit, why does Sabo have to have a history with Luffy? Under other circumstances, Ace would even try to date the guy, for heaven's sakes... Sabo, that man... he has that pull, that gravity on him, that weird attraction that pulls each and everyone into his grasp.

So alluring. So dangerous.

"...Nice to see you again, Sabo," Ace replies after a moment. They stare at each other for a few seconds, before Sabo lets out a sigh.

"I wanted to apologise for Wednesday. I'm sorry if I ruined your and...Luffy's...date."

"It's ok," Ace murmurs, still not fully trusting this conversation, and that confuses him even more. Just where the hell is his sudden distrust coming from?

"I...I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But I think Luffy should tell you the story, not me."

"Ok, if you say so."

Sabo clears his throat and then he bites his lips, distress rising to his handsome face.

"The thing is... I want to warn you, Ace. Be careful with him. I don't want to scare you or anything, but... Luffy is not as cute and innocent as he looks like."

And Ace narrows his eyes and he replies: "What is that supposed to mean?" And a small, terrified feeling settles in his guts.

And Sabo curses softly, before he lifts a hand to point at his horrible burn scar.

"That was him."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

 **Hope you enjoy the new chap.**

 **I don't One Piece nor any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Luffy**

"Do you like it? Do you like it?" Luffy asks excited, swaying on his toes as Robin slowly unwraps his present and he impatiently waits for her reaction.

"Bwahaaha, relax Luffy, she's still reading the card!" Franky laughs next to him. Franky is Robin's husband and he's the coolest guy in the neighbourhood – or at least that's what _he's_ saying. Actually he's pretty down to earth and always makes everyone feel welcome. And he's really funny when it comes to showing off his latest inventions and he couldn't be more creative with his dorky hair styles. He's also really serious when it comes to his work – he's a shipwright. Usually he's just a really cool guy to hang out with, so Luffy likes him a lot. He and Robin make a very good couple.

Robin smiles at them as she continues unwrapping the gift unnervingly slowly. She looks really pretty tonight, Luffy thinks. She has her long dark hair pinned up in an elegant knot and small pearls peek through the dark, glistening strands. She looks so nice and Luffy is giddy to be able to spend her birthday together with her and their friends. Robin is like an older sister to him, he wouldn't have missed it for the world!

"Thanks for the card, Luffy, that's really sweet," she smiles warmly and Luffy is two seconds from cheering because she has actually been able to read his shitty handwriting – but she's an archaeologist, so she deciphers ancient handwritings and scribbles for a living, and Luffy's shouldn't be a problem really… Luffy holds his breath as she finally tears the rest of the wrapping paper away and then her dark eyes light up as she sees the brand new book and Luffy bites his lower lip.

 _Does she like it, does she like it?_

"That's amazing Luffy! Thank you, I was actually planning to buy it next week, so thank you so much!" she beams at him with sparkling eyes. "That's so nice of you, thank you so much! What a splendid gift!"

And Luffy starts cheering and he jumps right at her and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so glad you like it!" he almost yells into her ears and she laughs, patting his back. "Happy birthday again!"

"Thank you! And I can't wait to read it."

"But you know what, Robin?"

"No, what?"

Luffy feels a blush rising to his cheeks as he confesses: "But I didn't pick that one on my own. I-I had help! From Ace! Ace works at the book store!"

"Was he the guy who took you here?" she asks intrigued and Luffy isn't even surprised that she knows, because Robin always knows everything what's going on in his life – sometimes it's scary, as though she had eyes and ears everywhere.

Luffy nods, a little shyly: "Yeah, Ace is a sales assistant there and he helped me pick your present."

And Robin smiles and ruffles his hair: "Just shows that the two of you have excellent taste. I'd love to meet him, Luffy. So I can thank him too for this great present."

Luffy grins and nods. That sounds like a great idea. Robin continues to open the next present and Luffy notices Usopp and Kaya gesturing him to come closer and sit with them in the living room.

The living room is not too big, it's small and plants are standing everywhere, next to the two sofas and the armchair, also next to the TV and the lamp and the book shelves. Oh and there're also books and magazines everywhere, the shelves are all filled with works and bend under the weight, there are books on the window sill, on the living room table, even stored next to Franky's video game consoles. Luffy likes that. Yeah, although he doesn't share Robin's passion for books all that much, he loves being surrounded by them.

"We wanna toast to Robin?" Usopp says.

"And you _have_ to drink tonight! No staying sober allowed!" Nami, who comes to sit next to Kaya, grins at him.

And Luffy rolls his eyes, before he just grins and shrugs, jumping onto the sofa next to Usopp.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I drink?"

"Babe, please get a few more glasses?" Kaya asks Usopp, and Usopp being the usual overly sweet and caring boyfriend, immediately jumps out to dash toward the kitchen. Kaya giggles at her boyfriend's enthusiasm. That's so…Usopp.

"Anyways, has anyone seen the chaos couple?" Nami asks, looking around.

"I think I saw Sanji smoking outside. Shishi, I bet Zoro had to pee and got lost somewhere and he ended up in the next town over or so," Luffy takes the piss.

Suddenly he feels a light punch to the shoulder and – there he is, Luffy's favourite moss-head with no sense of direction whatsoever.

"I heard that, monkey," Zoro says, but he looks amused and he motions them to all cuddle closer so he can sit, too. As usual, he leaves some space next to him for Sanji. But not too much, so Zoro has an excuse to pull him even closer so he doesn't fall of the couch. So cheesy, it gives Luffy toothache on a regular basis.

"Let's wait for Sanji before we drink. And where's Robin, we gotta toast to her!" Nami says, already pouring everyone champagne. They got way too much alcohol here; they also got fine liqueur and wine, of course there's still beer in the kitchen and also a table full of food, as Luffy inspected right after entering the house. Looks like Sanji offered to make the snacks for tonight, because the little cakes and cookies are all flower- and blossom-shaped and on the massive birthday cake it reads: "Happy Birthday Robin! We Love You" in cursive purple letters.

"He'll be here in a minute," Zoro says.

"Shall we just gather everyone and we can all sing?" Kaya asks.

"Oh please no…," Zoro sighs.

"Zoro, just don't sing then, no one wants to hear you anyways," Luffy grins and Zoro just shoots him a dirty look.

"Fuck you, Luffy…"

"By the way, where is Chopper? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Usopp says upon returning with a tray full of glasses and snacks.

"That's a pretty good question."

"Hang on; he posted something in the group chat… He'll be here in about 15 minutes," Nami says, frowning at her phone.

"Then let's wait. I bet there isn't even everyone here yet. Where's Shanks, anyways?" Luffy grins and looks around.

Shanks was Robin's tutor in university and even now, years later, they're still pretty close. And Shanks still works at the university, and Luffy and his friends oftentimes get invited for an after-class-beer in his office. He's such a chill lecturer, Luffy is sure he's never actually seen the man…well, work. But somehow, he still has his job. That's the sort of workplace Luffy aspires to find himself in after graduating.

Alas, but people say it's fairly unrealistic. We'll see about that…

"Alright guys, we gotta squeeze, there're like fifty people here tonight!" Nami laughs and pushes Kaya into Usopp's lap to make some space.

"Nami!" Kaya giggles.

"Oi, Sanji, bring more food!" Luffy yells at the blond as soon as the man appears in the living room door.

"What else?" Sanji replies loudly as a huge group of freshly arrived guests move through the living room to the dining room, where Robin is still trying to unwrap all the presents she receives – and heck, she gets a lot! Franky, meanwhile, runs around, makes sure that everything is perfect, from the decoration to the music, and he makes especially sure that no one has an empty glass in their hands.

"Beer!"

"Wait, I'll help you," Zoro mutters and stands up to accompany Sanji to the kitchen, doubtlessly to make out with him. Luffy sighs. Sometimes it's…exhausting to know his friends so damn well.

"Aaaanyways, what's with you and the cute book store clerk? He should've joined the party!" Nami says to him, and as the sly friend she is, she says it so loudly that literally everyone on the sofa turns their head to look at Luffy.

Luffy frowns, feeling his cheeks warm up. Leave it to Nami to blurt personal stuff like that out…

"What, you're seeing someone? Why didn't you tell me?" Usopp asks him with raised brows.

"That's amazing Luffy! What's his name?" Kaya asks excited.

"Since when? He a good guy? Damn, Luffy, we even live together, why don't you tell me shit like that?" Usopp actually sounds a little hurt and Luffy rolls his eyes, about to reply when Zoro interrupts him.

"Wait, who is Luffy seeing?" Zoro asks, not sounding all that interested. He is carrying beer and two bottles of prosecco and wine. Sanji follows him with another tray full of food.

"Marimo, I told you the other day –," Sanji says to his boyfriend.

"Wait, what's this about? Did I miss anything?" a familiar voice squeals and Luffy is relieved to see that Chopper, the cute little med student has finally arrived and the reindeer immediately becomes the centre of attention and Luffy is glad no one continues pestering him with unwanted questions. Especially since he literally has _no idea_ what's going on between Ace and him right now.

Like… The ugly past has shown him that sometimes it's _not_ a good idea to ask…well, _anything_. And Luffy is fairly sure, if Ace would tell him that, after all, he isn't that into him…

O-or that he wants to stay _friends_ after all…

The thought alone makes Luffy's already tender heart shrink with dread.

No, he doesn't…

 _I don't want that, not again, not this time…_

He forces himself to smile and join the conversations around him, but his thoughts keep travelling back to the dark-haired man. Ace told him that he liked him, right? Well, but that's also what Sabo said before he broke Luffy's heart into tiny little pieces he strill tries to recover even now, three years later. Having his tender, fresh affection shattered again...for the second time... Luffy doubts he'd be able to bear it again.

He bites his lower lip. This is not the time to think about this. It's all in the past.

* * *

The living room is filling up with people and it's getting warm in here. Luffy recognises quite a lot of guests; he has also finally spotted Shanks, the old redhead, in the crowd. The lecturer nods at him and Luffy really needs to chat with him later and take a shot or two…or maybe ten, who knows.

There's also, and here comes the interesting part, so Shanks has a flatmate and seriously no one knows how this person manages to share a flat with him. His name is Dracule Mihawk, he is some sort of rich businessman and he owns many properties – and yet he lives together with Shanks. Shanks, the weird lecturer who never seems to be working, whose office looks like someone just looted it, who drinks beer on campus together with his students and who just… couldn't take life any lighter.

Luffy has heard so many rumours about the two of them, it's amazing. The funniest was doubtlessly that Shanks is a freeloader and Mihawk just happens to have a soft spot for redheads with face scars. The kinkiest rumour Luffy heard is that apparently, the two are in a heavy BDSM relationship and that's why they live together in a flat that is more of a sex dungeon than anything else.

Obviously, no one really knows the truth, but indeed, Mihawk is here tonight, and stands in a circle with Shanks, Franky and two other lecturers who Luffy believes are called Rob Lucci from the Business faculty and Perona, who's doing stuff in the fashion department, Luffy believes.

There's a lot of talking, joking and banter going on around him, and Luffy couldn't feel happier right now, he's in Robin's house, surrounded by friends, with lots of food and drinks in front of him, he really couldn't feel more satisfied and at ease.

But…

A small or maybe not so small part of him wishes that Ace was here with him. So Ace would get to meet all his amazing friends and he'd hear the hilarious stories Usopp tells, he'd down shots together with Nami and Chopper and he'd learn first-hand just how unbelievably embarrassing Sanji and Zoro are together, he'd also get to know Robin and Franky, and Luffy is totally sure that Ace would get along well with everyone.

The more he things about it, the more he feels bad for having let him walk away, all alone, because here he would've been so so welcome.

And after a few seconds he swallows hard, feeling his heart beating faster, and takes out his phone. He opens their chat.

 _-hey, I know this is super sudden, and really rude of me but you know it'd be cool if you were here_

He doesn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _-hey, thanks that's really sweet of you, but are you ok? luffy?_

 _-yes definitely! it's just that the party is great and everyone's cool here and I'd really want you to meet my friends and they'd really like to meet you too, I mean I know this kinda puts you in a difficult position I'm sorry I actually suggested it_

 _-luffy_

 _-and I understand why you don't wanna be here, just wanted to tell you again that you're welcome here and you know I'd be happy if I could see you a bit longer.. I'm selfish too ^^'_

 _-I mean, that's really really nice of you, and I'm really happy that you're telling me this, but are you really ok? Shall I come there after all?_

 _-if that isn't a problem for you, I don't wanna annoy you or so, so only if you want to, I'm sorry I'm like forcing you to come here, I'm sorry_

 _-no that's not what I mean! I just don't want to barge into your friend's birthday party, since she doesn't know me, but believe me I'd love to be there with you._

And Luffy takes a deep breath and he types:

 _-they all wanna meet you and I wanna see you. so please come back here? you can blame me tomorrow x_

 _-ok, sure, I'm on my way. good thing I'm still in fancy clothes ;) see you in a bit_

And feeling a lot better now, and also a whole lot more giddy and excited and flustered, Luffy bites his lower lip and stands up to look for Robin.

She's standing in the dining room with Boa Hancock, a rich and influential woman Luffy knows primarily from the covers of fashion magazines, and they're still chatting excitedly.

"Ah, Robin, we're all waiting for you," Luffy grins at her and she smiles back.

"Will be there in a minute."

"O-oh, and is it ok if Ace does come here after all? I…sorta really asked him to," he mutters with reddened cheeks and for a second he's terrified she'll say no, but then he just feels a gentle hand on his head, ruffling his hair and he grins up at her.

"Sure he can come here, the more the merrier. And I'd love to meet him, too," Robin says with a warm smile and Luffy cheers, giving her another wild hug before he jumps right back to the living room.

* * *

 **Ace**

He stops walking. His chest feels uncomfortably tight and he has broken a cold, nervous sweat. He frowns and rubs the bridge of his nose, taking deep, long breaths of the cold night air.

He can't help it.

This whole thing…it's already taking over most of his thoughts, it's drilling itself into his waking mind and he doesn't know what to make of it. Yes, sure, he knows that he's started to like Luffy, a lot even, but…since he met him, stuff has happened already, things that have left Ace's mind bothered and concerned and he can't relax, not really, and he can't deny that it's all related, one way or another.

The event at the cinema. And then the earlier conversation with Sabo – whose agenda he still can't really comprehend, either. Whatever there is that ties Luffy's and Sabo's pasts together, it's complicated and painful and never mind what it is, there's still a huge barrier of guilt and confusion between them, and it's stopping them from solving the whole issue altogether.

But that's just what Ace interpreted, of course he has no idea what went down between them, he has a vague idea – but who knows what actually happened.

What Sabo told him…that Luffy is the one who caused the scar on his face… Ace can't believe it. He can't believe and, more importantly, he doesn't _want_ to believe it. From what he's seen, Luffy is sweet, adventurous, sometimes shy and sometimes reckless, but definitely funny and most of all kind. He has this…golden, welcoming atmosphere around him that puts anyone at ease, it's not at all difficult to talk to him and whenever he smiles, one just has to smile, too. Luffy is a wonderful person from what he's seen, and Sabo's words don't fit at all what Ace has learned and observed about Luffy.

It all doesn't fit together. Such cruelty does not at all match Luffy's personality.

 _He doesn't have a split personality, right? Nah…this is not a movie, it's gotta be something else…_

Ace sighs. Man, what the hell should he do? He finally, after such long time of being alone, gets to know a guy and even starts to like him – and then he gets involved in a drama that has literally nothing to do with him.

Pfff. How convenient.

He runs a hand through his hair. He still likes Luffy. A lot, if he's honest with himself, despite not having known him for a long time yet. And never mind what that guy, Sabo, says to him; he won't think any worse of Luffy, not until the boy himself gives him a reason to. Ace wants to trust his own heart and observations. And until now, Luffy has revealed his sweet and reckless and dreamy and insecure and brave sides to him, and Ace has liked each and every one of these.

But he has yet to witness any cruel sides or sadistic or harmful traits in the boy's personality. Which doesn't necessarily mean they don't exist inside of him, but…well, Ace can't imagine the boy like that. At all. The scientist side of him tells him to listen to his own reason and logic. And until now, Luffy hasn't given Ace a single reason to question his character, so Ace won't.

But in a small, ugly part of his mind he wonders if he isn't moving across really thin ice there.

* * *

 **Luffy**

They sang "Happy Birthday" at the top of their lungs and Robin, cheeks red with joy, has finally cut her birthday cake and now the DJ for the night, Kohza, blasts the music out of the speakers standing in every corner of the house. Luffy watches happily how Franky and Sanji distribute the cake, how Robin is again surrounded by dozens of friends who shower her with birthday wishes, hugs and kisses, and Luffy is content, just completely, fully happy.

Nami taps his shoulder and gives him a shot glass.

"What is that?" Luffy asks. Not that he minds the answer; he'll down it, anyways.

"Tequila, what else? You're not drunk enough yet."

He laughs and looks around. "Where are the lemons?"

"Here, Zoro is getting them."

Luffy watches how Nami continues to distribute the shots, Kaya and Usopp are already giggling and tickling each other as the disgustingly cute couple they are, and Chopper's cheeks look traitorously reddish already. Luffy grins and leans forward and yells: "Yo, Chopper, how much did you have?!"

"Not much!" the reindeer squeals happily and Luffy laughs, looking around.

"Here you go, but let's wait for Sanji!" Zoro says, returning from the kitchen with a bowl full of sliced lemons in his hand.

"Where the hell is Vivi? She was here a minute ago?" Nami inquires.

"Shanks, c'mon over here! You can bring Mihawk, too!" Usopp laughs at the beloved and popular lecturer, who grins at them and nods.

"Robin, you gotta drink with us!" Luffy chants, jumping up on the sofa to see where the woman is.

"Luffy, get your feet of the couch!" Franky chides him and Luffy laughs, shoving another shot glass toward the man.

"Franky, you gotta drink, too!"

"Is everyone here now? I'm thirsty!" Nami yells excitedly over the music and Luffy can see how Robin approaches them, her face bright and gorgeous and she just radiates such warmth and happiness Luffy forgets about his own troubles for a bit, forgets all about the drama and the ill feelings, for the moment, everything that matters is that Robin gets to celebrate the best birthday ever.

* * *

Luffy has been sitting for perhaps twenty minutes when his phone starts buzzing with an incoming call. He jumps over the back of the sofa, so Zoro ad Sanji don't have to move, which they wouldn't have bothered to do, anyways, and he hurries out of the crowded living room to the entrance. He happily nods at a few familiar faces and then he goes to answer the call.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm here, across the street. I look like a total loser and creep, standing here all on my own and watching the house," Ace jokingly says and Luffy looks around as he steps through the front garden, nodding friendly at some of Robin's other guests.

"Where are you?"

"You're really cute when you look like a lost puppy, you know that?"

And Luffy smiles and he feels the heat return to his cheeks, but it's a different heat from before, it's not the heat when he's drinking and partying with his friends, this heat…is something else and he knows it pretty damn well.

A heat that makes his heart race when Ace is so nice to him and jokes with him and it makes him smile so brightly and he couldn't stop smiling, even if he'd wanted to.

"I'm across from you, roughly 2 o'clock angle, beneath the street light. Yeah, you're looking in my direction now, I'm the handsome creep with dark hair you saw earlier," Ace jokes and Luffy laughs when he finally sees him and he ends the call and runs toward him. He didn't bring his coat and he shivers in the cold night air and when he stops in front of Ace, the man pulls him into a warm hug.

"Hey again," Ace whispers and Luffy giggles and cuddles closer into his coat.

"Hey. I'm sorry I made you come here again, I'm selfish," Luffy says, hiding his face and he feels Ace's chest vibrating with laughter and then he feels warm hands cup his cheeks. His face is angled up so their gazes meet.

Ace's face is not annoyed or displeased, he just looks at Luffy…like Luffy was a treasure too precious for this world and Luffy feels his heart beating so fast, thundering inside his chest and then Ace smiles again and he leans in for a kiss.

"I was so happy when you texted me," Ace says against Luffy's lips.

"R-really? Although it was selfish and out of the blue?"

"Not at all. There's nothing like hearing the person you like say that they want to see you. And if that's selfish, then I like your selfish side very much, Luffy."

And now he can see how Ace blushes due to his own words and Luffy grins and closes his eyes and they kiss again, longer this time, but when Luffy wants to sweep his tongue against Ace's, the man pulls away.

"Let's get you inside again, you're shivering…"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are."

"But not because I'm cold."

And Ace blinks and looks at him for a long moment, his kind eyes becoming a shade darker, but then he only gently shakes his head and gives him a kiss to his forehead. His arm wraps around Luffy's back and Ace's hot hand presses flat against his shirt, with a clear hint of desire. Luffy shudders and they both know damn well it's not due to the cold weather.

"I don't want you to get a cold," Ace mutters into his ear. And Luffy swallows thickly. And then he complies. How could he argue with that…?

When they get back inside, Ace shrugs his coat off and straightens his shoulders. Luffy is amused when he sees him check his mirror image in the display of his phone.

"Shishishi, you look good! And it's just my friends," Luffy laughs, and he means it, but he hopes that the man doesn't notice Luffy's lingering gaze on him, travelling down his body like it was a delicious visual treat. Which he is, truly. Ace is beautiful, inside and out. Maybe the most beautiful person Luffy ever had the honour to encounter.

So beautiful and radiant. And that makes Luffy feel…small next to him. Insignificant. Undeserving and ugly. He feels a sick feeling pooling in his guts and he quickly pushes the irritating thoughts away, tonight is not the time to think about useless stuff like that, _this is Robin's birthday and Ace is here…!_

"Well, I'm going to meet your friends. The first impression is very important," Ace smiles at him warmly and he pulls at a few strands of his dark hair and he messes it up artfully.

"Shishi, if that's so, what was your first impression of me?" Luffy asks playfully and comes closer.

Ace grins and takes his hand to press a kiss against Luffy's knuckles. Luffy's heart leaps joyfully.

"The cutest costumer I've ever seen," Ace whispers against his skin and Luffy feels his face heating up embarrassingly at the cheesy line.

He quickly turns around so Ace can't see the silly, happy smile settling on his features. He hears Ace laughing and then a chaste kiss is pressed to his cheek, close to his mouth. Luffy hurries to push his tempting lips away and Ace's watches, his dark eyes shining brightly and Luffy already regrets not having kissed him again.

"A-anyways, here, to the l-living room…"

As usual, Luffy's friends are nearly embarrassingly welcoming and overwhelmingly nice. Like, they greet Ace as though he was a long presumed dead friend, the way they exuberantly usher him to sit with them and Luffy's ears burn as his friends act like they have known and loved him for years.

Ace doesn't seem to mind as he's bombarded with questions about his studies, occupation, hobbies, past trips and travels, favourite foods and movie taste and the list goes on and on, Luffy's friends are vicious in their heart-warming attempt to examine someone and make them feel important.

And after ten minutes Luffy's friends, in their usual nosy way, have probably learned more about the man than Luffy himself knows about him.

But Luffy, despite his second-hand embarrassment, is thankful that his friends try to make Ace feel welcome.

At some point, as Luffy is downing his second shot with Shanks, Mihawk, Robin and Franky, he catches Ace's gaze and the man grins at him happily and then winks at him like the flirt he is. Ace is still sitting with Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Kaya, and it looks like Luffy's friends like him. Even Zoro, the old grump, talks to him with interest, and although his hand is possessively placed on Sanji's thigh, he is not as reserved as he usually is when he meets people for the first time.

Luffy blushes and it's not only the hard alcohol burning in his stomach anymore, but something much, much stronger and far more intoxicating. Just what magic does Ace actually work on Luffy and his friends? This can't possibly be normal, like…

How the hell is Ace such a great, wonderful person, and he goes out with Luffy, of all people.

Luffy blinks rapidly, and he downs the next shot greedily. He can still feel Ace's seductive gaze in his back and when he looks back at him, Ace smirks and nods to the kitchen. After a few more moments, Ace apparently excuses himself and moves through the living room.

Luffy understands in an instant. And he follows him shortly after.

* * *

He isn't exactly drunk yet, it takes more for him to actually get wasted, especially when he's eaten a lot, which he has tonight – but he has to admit that he feels lightheaded now, and his skin is prickling with the longing for a certain someone's touch. He can already see Ace leaning back against the counter, his phone in his hand, but as though he senses Luffy approaching, he looks up and puts his phone away.

And Ace smiles. So gorgeously, Luffy's heart skips a beat. Or ten. Luffy blushes when Ace takes his hand as soon as he is within reach and the man pulls him close. He giggles and looks up at the older man.

"Shishi, sorry for my friends. They're nosy."

Ace grins and gently kisses his nose. "Didn't notice," he replies with a wink, his arms wrapping around Luffy's waist.

Luffy angles up his chin and they kiss sweetly.

"But do you like them?" Luffy asks, a little worried now, because after all, Ace just met them and Luffy really doesn't want him to be offended by their behaviour or so, and Luffy's friends mean the world to Luffy so he really, really hopes they didn't mess up and Ace doesn't like them, because that would be awful, just awful –

"Hey. Don't look so sad. I like them," Ace interrupts his train of thought and he snaps out of it and stares at him, mouth agape.

"Seriously?"

And Ace smiles warmly and reaches up one hand to gently caress his cheek. "Sure. They're great, I like them. But is Zoro always like that?"

That question makes Luffy laugh and he wraps his arms tightly around Ace's neck.

"Normally he's worse," Luffy replies amused. "But I think he knows that I got my eye on you."

And Ace lets out a pleased hum and his hand wanders to Luffy's nape, something Luffy likes really much, and they look at each other.

"Really? You got your eye on this handsome MSc student? Good thing, because he only has eyes for one certain person, too," Ace says in a low voice, still laced with humour, but there's also a darker, seducing ring to it and Luffy shudders when the man pulls him flush against his body.

"A-and who's that?" Luffy asks, excited and playful and Ace smirks, leaning in for a kiss.

"Maybe you'll figure it out…"

When their lips meet, Luffy lets out a sigh because god, Ace's kisses are so good, so talented in making Luffy's hair stand on ends with the sweetest pleasure running all throughout his body and Ace licks over Luffy's lips, gently coaxing him to open his mouth and Luffy complies, of course he does, because how could he not. Ace's tongue is gently sliding against his, and Luffy starts to feel dizzy, just really dizzy and hot and bubbly with happiness.

Because of this one unbelievable man who kisses like no other and who looks at Luffy as though he was seeing the sun.

Ace's hands wander up and down his back, form the waistband of his jeans up again to his shoulder blades, and every time they slide down again, with the hard, sure press of his palms, Luffy waits eagerley for him to become a bit bolder, to just touch him where he wants him to touch -

"Haaa...," he lets out blissfully when Ace's fingers start trailing beneath his shirt, leaving hot, burning trails in their wake and Luffy presses himself even closer, closer to Ace's perfect touch. His hands start clawing at Ace's clothes and his tongue dares to wrestle with the man's, the heavy lip-lock is enough to send waves of heat between Luffy's thighs and the heavy kisses leave him more lightheaded than all the alcohol he had tonight.

Ace whispers something against his lip and he breaks away, only to start licking his neck and Luffy angles his head to the side, to give him more room. His legs start shaking with the effort of keeping him upright, when everything he wants right now is to fall on his knees in front of the man -

Ace is the one to calm things down a few moments later. He's the rational one of them after all, but when his lips leave Luffy's skin and he looks him in the eyes again, a flush has creeped into Ace's flushed cheeks and his dark eyes burn with hunger. They kiss agin, but keep it light and innocent, to their best ability. Luffy's lower stomach curls with the want for more.

They stay a short while longer in the kitchen, but eventually, Luffy knows they have to stop. At some point someone will come and although he's not necessarily a shy person, he doesn't need any of Robin's friends to see him heavily making out with a guy in Robin's kitchen. So with a heavy heart he steps away from Ace's magnificent warmth to look at him and Ace smiles and takes his hands instead, lacing their fingers together. He doubtlessly feels the same passion as Luffy does, Luffy is sure of it, because god does he want to continue this.

But not now.

And not here.

"I'll go back. Stay here for a minute and calm down, ok?" Ace whispers and kisses his forehead.

"O-Ok," Luffy replies, and he can't believe how rough his voice already sounds.

And with a last loving glance, Ace clears his throat and disappears swiftly out of the room.

* * *

Luffy takes a deep breath and tries to straighten his clothes. Then he pulls his phone out and sees that his friends texted him several times, asking where he is – Nami, he is not even surprised, send him a text saying "DON'T BANG IN THE KITCHEN!" and he snorts. That's so like her.

He's about to open the door when it alredy swings open and he jumps backwards against the kitchen counter, his phone nearly falling from his grasp in surprise. He looks up, already an amused apology forming on his lips – when he sees who it is and _this time_ he drops his phone.

It falls onto the tiles with a dull sound and Luffy flinches, but he doesn't dare bending down to pick it up. His heart shrinks inside his chest and at the same time his hands clench to defiant fists.

 _What, what is she doing her…?!_

"I think you dropped your phone," Koala says after a long moment. Luffy glares at her. That…why the hell is she even here, this is Robin's birthday party, she isn't part of their group, she is –

 _She is…_

Luffy's heart starts beating inside his chest so painful he thinks his ribs might break from the force of his misery. He stares at her and she snorts, bending down to pick up his phone. She puts it on the kitchen counter. Harder than necessary.

"Sabo's here, too. Don't look at me like that, he's friends with Robin as well," she huffs.

Her hazel eyes fix Luffy's and how did he ever even think she was pretty? Right now, she just looks at him with the utmost disgust and maybe a shade of concern, but surely not for Luffy, no – perhaps just for Sa –

"I…"

"You know, after the ridiculous scene you made at the cinema, he's been terribly upset," she starts, slowly coming closer. Her high-heels clack menacingly on the tiles as she slowly closes the distance between them.

"First you ruined his life. And now you're going for the poor sales assistant. Really, you just don't give a damn about people, do you?"

Luffy's cheeks start burning with anger and embarrassment alike. Who even is she to accuse him like that?!

"That's what Sabo told you?" Luffy snaps and he flinches at his own mention of Sabo's name.

"That's what I can tell just by looking at this nonsense. You fucking ruined Sabo three years ago – and now you do it again! Can't you just fucking stop messing with people?!" she barks furiously.

Luffy needs a moment to find his words but when he finally replies his voice is shaking with the suppressed anger: "Th-that's what he said? _I_ ruined _him_?!" he asks, his voice getting louder with every word. "That's what he's been saying?!"

The smile she passes him is downright cruel as she steps even closer, invading his personal space now with her painfully mocking presence.

"It's not a lie, though, is it? He got the scar from you, isn't that right? He ended up in a hospital because of you, and you know it's true. You're not only a coward, but also a fucking danger, Luffy. To everyone around you."

And this time he remains speechless, not because he's scared, but shocked and exasperated that Sabo actually twisted the story so much, blaming it all on him, who does Sabo even think he is, who gave him the right to blame everything that happened on Luffy, when he was the one – _when he was the one to –_

"Th-that's not true!"

"Stop lying! Yes it's true, and we both know that," she interrupts him heatedly. They glare at each other for a moment, but then she snorts, taking a step back. She starts smiling. A smile that sends chills down Luffy's spine.

"I wonder what you new man would say if he knew…that you're a damn walking disaster… You know, Sabo is pretty worried for him. That you'll ruin the poor book clerk's life, the way you ruined Sabo's. Do you think your new guy would still even want to touch you if he knew what you did to Sabo?!"

And with that she turns on her heel and rips the kitchen door open. The noise of the living room fills Luffy's ears but he doesn't hear it, not really, only like through a thick, foggy wall. He stares at the ground, where she's been standing and throwing these accusations at him. His chest aches. No, it doesn't only ache, it hurts, it hurts like an old knife had been bored into the old wound again, to reopen it, larger this time, although he'd been doing so well –

He coughs, rubbing his eyes and he wipes away the tears threatening to fall, if out of anger or pain, he can't tell. And when the first tears fall, he dashes outside, through the crowded living room and toward the hallway.

He needs to get out of here. Now.

Luffy quickly throws his coat over his shoulders and passes a group of people who just got back from smoking outside – Sanji is one of them. Luffy feels how his friend tries to grab his arm, but he jerks away and jumps down the few stairs into Robin's garden. Angry tears blur his sight and he quickly wipes them away, but too late, his hands are already soaked.

"Luffy, what the fuc-," he can hear Sanji ask bewildered, and then another voice chimes in. And he clsoes his eyes in defeat.

"Luffy, where are you going? You forgot your phone," Ace says behind him.

Luffy halts, but doesn't turn around. Of course, Ace was watching him huh? Did he see that Koala went into the kitchen to talk to him?

Luffy ran away from a confrontation. Again. Just like at the cinema. Just now it wasn't because he saw Sabo and got his heart broken into a million pieces again, no, this time it's because Sabo's _girlfriend_ threw these painful insults at him, without even giving him the chance to explain. And what she said – the entire story twisted and distorted, so _that_ is what Sabo has been telling people?

 _That it's all my fault?_

He hears how Ace stops walking behind him. They now stand on the sidewalk in front of Robin's house. It's silent here, no distractions, the noise form the party is barely more than a whisper. Luffy slowly turns around to the man, his cheeks flushed and his chest still aching and heaving. He feels…he feels such chaos inside him.

Why… again, after he had such a good time with Ace, this old bloody story had to come up again and ruined everything…

Everything.

"Luffy. A-are you ok?" Ace asks worried, holding his phone out for him to take.

He grabs it after a moment. "Thanks," he mumbles, nearly inaudible.

"Wh…what happened? I saw you running from the kitchen, was it…something I did - ?" Ace asks and now his voice sounds a little scared and Luffy shakes his head violently, finally lifting his face to meet Ace's worried gaze.

"No! No, don't even say that! It's not – it's something else," Luffy replies and he is shocked to hear how much his voice cracks under the weight of his own troubled emotions. He feels the burning of tears return to his eyes and he bites his lip.

"Then – why?

"Did you and Sabo talk?"

Ace stares at him now, silent.

"…Briefly, yes," he finally says, his eyes narrowing and becoming darker at once.

"What did he say to you?" Luffy whispers. His throat is aching now and his stomach turns. He wishes he hadn't eaten so much. He feels sick.

"…"

"Ace! Please, just tell me!"

"He – he said you are the one responsible for the scar on his face," Ace says without breathing. "And…"

Luffy feels how he starts to sway. Dark spots start dancing in front of his eyes. So Sabo…actually did talk to Ace. Just how fucking much does Sabo hate him? For him to even talk to Ace and feed him all these stories and details that he all twists inside his head!

"And what?" Luffy asks hollowly. His fist around his phone clenches so hard he feels something crack, but he doesn't know if it's his phone or his bones.

"…He told me to be careful."

Luffy rubs his eyes and there is this sudden weight pushing his shoulders down, this sudden impossible weight that pulls him closer and closer to the ground. His whole body starts to shake.

"…So…do you believe what he told you?" Luffy asks tired, not daring to lift his eyes anymore. He can't…he can't bear seeing Ace's eyes now, he can't…he doesn't…

"…No," Ace says a heartbeat too late and Luffy's heart falters.

He hears how Ace takes another step forward and a gentle hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

"Please. Look at me."

And it takes Luffy all his remaining willpower to lift his gaze once again. When he looks into Ace's gorgeous, sincere eyes his heart starts breaking inside his chest.

"I don't believe him, Luffy. I believe in my own judgement," Ace says in a whisper.

But something inside Luffy...is not convinced.

And that's why he smiles through his misery and asks: "Are you scared of me now, Ace?"

He waits for a minute that feels like an eternity and then he raises his hand to slowly ease Ace's off his shoulder. The man doesn't resist at all, he just stares at Luffy, searching for something, words perhaps, or something in Luffy's eyes which he fails to find.

Luffy smiles sadly. He turns. He walks away.

And this time, Ace doesn't follow him.

* * *

 **To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chap.**

 **I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Ace**

The wind has picked up over the last few hours, driving stray rain drops and the distinct smell of sea and salt into his face. He sighs, tugging the collar of his coat up. What an odd night it has been. Odd…disappointing…appalling and aggravating. All at once.

Luffy really is able to make him feel all sorts of things, things he's never even felt part of his personality before, and he doesn't quite know if he is entirely thrilled about that. Now that he knows the boy, and the more time he spends with him, the uglier, more miserable traits surface in his own character. And it fascinates Ace, as much as it concerns him.

He is on his way back from Robin's birthday party. He said goodbye and wished her and Luffy's friends a good night. After learning the boy left the group had been considerably more silent and concerned, sitting in the living room, whilst the rest of the party guests still drank and celebrated to their hearts' content.

Ace had asked if they should look for Luffy, but Nami, Luffy's flatmate, had smiled tentatively at him and shaken her head. "He's going to be alright, no worries. If you want I'll text you later when he's home."

Ace had agreed and given the girl his number. And when he'd been about to leave the crowded, and yet suddenly so joyless living room, he'd been able to hear her hiss to her friends: "That freaking bitch…gonna have a word with –"

He'd turned around to see her stand up, but decided against his curious and bothered heart not to linger. Better to not get mixed up in too much trouble, after all. But he wonders if with "bitch", Nami has meant Sabo's girlfriend Koala. Whom he'd seen leave the kitchen right before Luffy bolted out of the house. Just a…weird coincidence?

 _No…coincidences like that don't happen so easily…_

He's a scholar and a scientist, he doesn't believe in coincidences, although sometimes he wished he did. The reality, however he views it…looks different. Ace sighs deeply, his gaze travelling upward, the way it always does, because looking up at the sky is as natural as breathing to him, and yet… The universe holds so many unimaginable mysteries, so many secrets and answers to so many, endlessly many curious questions and yet, no matter how vast and deep and ethereal it is, it has no answers to Ace's wonder.

Just…what should he do? Whom should he believe? What happened to Luffy and his ex…? How should Ace proceed from here? And what can he do, to avoid his heart getting broken…?

And…what could he do to help Luffy? If he wanted and needed the help, of course. The thing is… no matter how confusing the boy is, and sweet and kind and sad, he is still a puzzle to Ace, a labyrinth of memories, thoughts and emotions, attitudes and opinions, and Ace doesn't know whether he could…or should… try to analyse and challenge it.

He likes the boy, more than he'd like to admit to himself. But…he doesn't know if he wants to risk his heart for this very young, very fragile romance just yet. Ace frowns at his own thoughts. He feels disgusting when he puts it that way – as though he was measuring if Luffy and their fresh relationship were worth getting hurt over.

 _Of course he's worth it…!_

He walks faster, as if trying to run from his own thoughts.

 _…_ _Well, is it…?_

His heart may be convinced…but in his tiny, ugly part of his head he is sure, either way, he will be the fool in the end.

* * *

When he gets home, it's 2:30 in the morning. The flat is quiet – no sounds are coming from Kidd's room. So either him and Law are already sleeping or they went out.

The fatigue creeps into Ace's body, he can sense his mind slowing down, the exhaustion colouring his thoughts darker and more destructive. He cautiously puts his phone away when he finally gets to lie down in his bed. He wishes he could just switch off his busy head for the night, relax and rest and it all will look differently in the morning, because it normally does.

But Ace is one of those people who keep turning things over and over in their heads, as soon as they are in the soothing, encouraging silence and darkness of a closed room. And so his brain replays the events of this evening over and over, until he feels his chest squeeze painfully with remorse and he curses at his own lack of action when encountered with Luffy's obvious distress.

 _I should've done something…_

 _But no, he's an adult, and he wanted to be alone. This is no freaking mind game, he wanted to leave, so letting him leave was the reasonable thing to do!_

 _But what if he expected me to come with him? He seemed in emotional distress, and I left him all on his own, walking into the night –_

 _STOP IT!_

Ace turns to his side, punching his pillow. This isn't getting him anywhere. He rubs his eyes, staring blankly into the absolute darkness of his room. Why is this…so difficult? Truly, studying space and time is easier than puzzling out another human being one cares for. He blinks, and then reaches for his phone. No new messages from the boy. Or Nami.

He wants to send a message to Luffy. He thinks about what he should type. How to make it sound casual, but not too casual. Make Luffy know that he cares without giving him a bad conscience…?

In the end, he keeps it rather short:

 _\- I hope you're alright and that you feel better tomorrow. Please text me when you're home, stay safe x_

He reads it few more times before he hits send. Then he slumps back into the pillows, throwing his phone back onto the nightstand. He forces his eyes close and prays for sleep to eventually wash him away.

* * *

When he is just about to enter that promising realm of dreams and numbness, the doorbell rings. He frowns, laying still. Now, a soft knock on his door. What, ok, so he didn't just imagine that. He sits back up, running a hand through his messy hair. Who could it be…? Maybe Kidd and his boyfriend did go out after all, and Kidd forgot his keys… or lost them, it wouldn't even be the first time.

He sighs, swinging his legs out of bed and stumbling through the silent apartment toward the front door. He already has an amused comment on his lips when he turns the keys and opens the door, but the words get stuck in the back of throat and his heart does a rib-breaking somersault backwards before it starts pounding like mad.

He stares at Luffy, who leans against the door frame, visibly shivering, and the distinct smell of salt water and sea weed feels Ace's nostrils. Luffy looks at him through his wet bangs, his eyes very dark and unreadable. His normally so tanned skin is unhealthily pale, his lips are blue from the cold.

"L-Luffy, wh- are-?" Ace stutters, before he clears his throat – he feels the familiar heat rising to his cheeks, and his fingertips itch to pull the boy inside the apartment. He opens the door wider and steps aside.

"Please, come in. D-do you… Are you ok? Need a hot shower?"

"Th-th-thanks," Luffy says hoarsely, and now Ace sees that his clothes are dripping and he swallows down the majority of his questions.

"Is it raining outside?" Ace asks with a frown, gently ushering the boy down the hallway into the bathroom.

"No. W-went t-t-to the b-beach," Luffy stutters, and his words come out so uncomfortably laboured, Ace feels the initial excitement decrease, and the worry spreads through him. He switches on the light in the bathroom and Luffy almost falls.

He catches the shivering body and when Luffy's hand claw into his shoulder for support, he flinches – his fingers are so hard and icy cold it nearly hurts touching them, the impossible coldness is burning. Ace tries hard not to show his discomfort. Luffy's teeth chatter so loudly he grimaces with pity and he hurries, all embarrassment aside, to pull the soaked clothes off of the boy's body. He throws them into the bathtub.

When he turns around he flinches, freezing in his movement.

 _What the –_

A massive x-shaped scar covers the boy's chest. The scar tissue is dark and rough-looking, and stands in a stark, appalling contrast to the rest of his otherwise flawless tanned skin. Ace stares _._

 _God, what a horrible injury was that - ?_

"D-did you go for a swim – in February? Luffy, that was dangerous, all alone!" Ace wills himself back to focus and he tries to fill the silence between them. He helps Luffy's clammy fingers to open the button of his jeans and pull the zipper down. He avoids staring at the boy's chest.

"I-i-it was more c-c-c-cold than d-d-d-dangerous," Luffy manages to smile and he nearly rips his underwear away. Ace immediately turns around to give Luffy a chance to preserve his modesty, and he hears how the boy ambles over to the shower and a few seconds later, the shower is on.

Ace turns around and sees Luffy's dark silhouette behind the milky glass. He still…he still can't really believe this is happening.

He slowly walks out of the bathroom and closes the door quietly behind him. Then he pinches his arm, hard, and the pain is proof enough that he isn't sleeping anymore. No, ok, this is absolutely confusing, if he wouldn't know any better he'd bet money that this is some sick, black-humoured fabrication of his tired brain, but apparently – it's not.

Ace is still shaking his head in utter disbelief as he walks back to his bedroom to get the boy a new change of clothes.

He really wouldn't have thought that the boy would turn up in front of his doorstep in the middle of the night, soaking wet and shivering with cold. A small part of him is happy that Ace, of all people in the boy's vast social circle, was the one to whom Luffy went, but it also concerns him, because looking at it rationally, they haven't known each other for long yet – and Ace is not sure at all what Luffy now expects of him. Or how far Luffy's feelings go after this demonstration of apparent trust so deep in the night.

Perhaps, maybe… his flat was just the first he came across as he stumbled through the city, and his head was all muddled up from the cold water and the icy wind. Ace frowns, grabbing a pair of joggers and a thick sweatshirt.

There are endless possibilities as to why Luffy came to him instead of going home or going to his friends' places, also as to why he has that scar on his chest. But no matter how much Ace turns it over in his head, he won't find an answer if he keeps standing here in front of his drawer like an idiot.

He sighs, returning to the bathroom. The shower is still running.

"Luffy? I put some dry clothes for you onto the shelf here, ok?" Ace asks loudly.

"Thanks!" Luffy replies through the curtain of water surrounding him and Ace is glad that his teeth aren't chattering anymore.

"If you need anything else, just tell me," Ace says and then after an approving hum, he retracts back to the living room.

He's tempted to call Kidd and ask for his opinion on this matter – he hasn't come out of his room yet to see what was going on, so Ace is pretty sure he isn't at home at the moment – because Kidd normally knows what to do in such a bizarre situation, given he's dated some fucking weird people in the past.

On the other side, however, Kidd would probably just take the piss and tell him to check if his condoms were already out of date and whether he still had enough lube for the sex left. Ace rolls his eyes. Yes, that would most likely be Kidd's reply if he'd call him now. Explaining the whole matter to him would take way too much time.

So, looks like Ace, once again, has to decide for himself and regarding the fact that he's entirely new to this whole dating thing, he's prone to make every wrong decision he can actually make.

Yeah, it's Murphy's Law again.

 _"_ _Anything that can go wrong,_ _ **will**_ _go wrong."_

He stiffly sits down on the sofa, leaning forward on his elbows, and he blindly stares at the open magazine in front of him. It's a medical journal, Law probably left it before he and Kidd went out. Ace sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. His general fatigue doesn't help, either.

Should he…offer Luffy to call a cab or so? Or would that be rude?

 _He would probably think I don't want him here…which isn't true…_

Ace scratches his neck. Should he just offer him to crash here for the rest of the night?

 _Should I…offer him to sleep in my bed…?_

 _Or…is that too early? Or will that scare him?_

The thought alone makes Ace blush and he internally scolds himself for being such a goddamn idiot. Goodness, he's twenty-four, he really shouldn't feel embarrassed about such a thing anymore, and it's honestly not like it's the first time he's been sharing a bed with someone.

However, in this case it would be the guy he has a crush on. Ace is no saint, sure, he's imagined the two of them in a bed together, with little to no clothes on, but…that was in his fantasies, and these fantasies had a much happier sentiment to them than there is now manifested in this reality, to be honest.

Ace groans, his thoughts in his already fuzzy mind tumbling over each other. This is just getting more and more ridiculous by the second. He may not have much experience, but Ace knows that dating someone should normally go much smoother and easier and not become such an emotional chaos of the bad kind.

He notices that the shower has stopped running and Ace stands up again, willing a smile back to his face. Maybe his tired mind is making this all much more difficult than it actually is and tomorrow morning he'll wonder what he's been mulling over. Yeah, probably. Ace nods to himself. He'll offer Luffy to sleep in the bed with him, and if he doesn't want to, he'll offer the boy to take the bed and he'll sleep on the sofa. Yes, this sounds like a plan…

The bathroom door and Luffy steps out, clad in Ace's way too big clothes, with his hair still looking damp and a warm blush spread over his cheeks. Ace feels his own face heat up at the adorable sight.

"Ah, thanks for letting me use the shower," Luffy says with a shy smile that tugs embarrassingly hard at Ace's silly heart.

"Of course, no problem," Ace croaks. "Ahm… it's already quite late, so do you want to s-stay here?"

The dark eyes light up with a relieved spark and Luffy nods.

"Yes, I mean, if that's ok with you, I don't to cause any trouble –"

"No! No, of course not, you're more than welcome," Ace a little too quickly.

He rubs his neck, chewing on too many words at once, each not at all enough to voice out his thoughts, before he lets out a long breath and he shyly smiles at the younger man. "Sorry about earlier at the party. I think…I was just very confused tonight. And…I should've…said something, anything really, instead of keeping silent. I'm sorry."

Luffy's eyes widen at that and he shakes his head, slowly approaching him.

"No, don't, you don't have to apologise! If anyone should apologise it's me," he says with a sigh as he halts in front of him. His raven hair is tousled from the shower and underneath the artificial odour of the shampoo Ace believes to scent salty ocean water and the faint smell of wet wood.

The heat from the shower still sticks to Luffy's gorgeous tanned skin; he stands so close Ace could touch him with ease, and he wants to, but more than that – he wants answers. But before he can ask any of his many, many questions, Luffy starts speaking again.

"I mean… I was fucking upset about what Koala told me and what she said about Sabo and… I don't know, I ran away, again, fucking mature of me, huh?" Luffy says with a grimace. "Listen, Ace, I…I really want to tell you what's going on. J-just…not now, ok?"

Ace looks at him for a moment, and he wonders what he should say, if he should ask when – but then his gullible side gets the better of him again and he just nods and slowly pulls the slender body into a hug.

"Sure, no worries. Tell me whenever you feel ready," Ace says reassuringly and he feels how Luffy's hands wander around his neck, holding him tightly.

"Th-thanks for being understanding. I-I mean it, ok?" Luffy says and smiles up at him, the conflict so evident in his eyes, like a desperate flame jittering in the wind. "And…you know, I'm sorry for…just turning up here, ok?" Luffy adds in a low voice. "I know it's a rude but…I felt I had to see you and tell you that I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's ok. I'm just glad you're safe," Ace says soothingly. He presses a light kiss to the raven mane.

"Still. Thank you, Ace," Luffy mumbles into his shoulder and he feels the boy's lips press a peck to his jaw.

Ace is about to lean down and capture the soft lips in a loving kiss when his own body overwhelms him with a long yawn and the lithe body pressed against his own trembles with laughter. He smiles despite his yawning. Hearing Luffy laugh eases the weird discontent from his chest and he once again blames his tired brain for forming such dark and mean thoughts despite knowing better.

Luffy is in no way obligated to tell him anything, not until he feels ready to do so. No matter how much they've hung out or how well Ace thinks they're getting along, rationally seen they have known each other for barely two weeks. And if Luffy needs more time to build more trust, to get his own emotions in order, then Ace will give him as much time as he needs.

No matter what Luffy's ex-boyfriend says to Ace. Luffy came to Ace, despite their weird conversation at Robin's birthday party, Luffy went out of his way to see him again and apologise. Not only that, he also seems to be aware of Ace's interest and questions regarding his and Sabo's past. Luffy isn't actually running away at all. Just his way of facing things is different from how other people do it.

But that, too, is nothing bad or concerning and it's just Ace's exhausted brain turning things over and over, pulling them out of proportion and seeing problems where there are none.

Ace sighs, finally relaxing as the storm of questions inside his head dies down for the night and he gently nudges Luffy back toward the bathroom.

"We need sleep, I think. But brush your teeth first, there's a spare one in the cabinet."

Luffy blinks thankfully at him and walks back to the bathroom. Ace's gaze follows him, even after the door has closed his eyes are glued to where the younger man disappeared into the other room and Ace lets out a long breath. He feels he should relax now, finally, let himself calm down and rest – but somewhat, his heart refuses to slow down. But this time he doesn't feel entirely giddy and cheery, no, this time his pulse drums warningly through him.

Ace curses in a low voice. Chaos, such chaos, inside his head, inside his heart, and with every minute, with every second more he spends with Luffy, it just gets worse and worse.

 _Is this…is this actually how dating is like…?_

To be honest, he doubts it. And the curious part of him finds himself even more intrigued and demanding for answers he has yet to wait indefinitely for.

Good god. Just what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Around two hours later Ace jerks awake as his phone buzzes next to his ear on the nightstand. He grunts, lifting one hand to blindly reach for it in the darkness and he squints at the enlightened, too-bright screen. He yawns, it takes him a moment to understand what his visual reception is reading until he realises that it's a text of Nami, Luffy's flatmate. She's asking if he's heard anything of Luffy, which tells Ace that apparently Luffy didn't let anyone else know where he was.

Is that odd for him? Ace can't tell. Maybe.

He types a quick response, assuring her that Luffy is safe and sound with him and that he'll let Luffy know that she asked about him. Then he gently places the phone back. It's barely 5am – way too early to be up.

He turns back to his other side, draping his arm comfortably around the slender frame of the younger man and pulling his back closer against his chest, spooning him form behind. Luffy is still fast asleep; his breathing is calm and even, and he doesn't move even an inch. Ace smiles a little and presses a small kiss to the back of Luffy's neck.

He gently takes Luffy's hand into his own, holding it gently, and he's about to settle back into the pillows when he notices something, beneath his tips, that has him frown in confusion. He sits back up, straighter this time, as his brain starts to comprehend what his fingers are feeling.

 _Wait…is that…?_

He grabs his phone once more and switches the torch on, carefully avoiding shining directly into Luffy's face and waking him up. Ace lifts the hand up he's holding and points the torch at it. His eyes grow wide, his mouth opens in surprise.

 _Webbing…?_

He leans even closer; his hand around his phone tightens. He gently touches the fine brownish-transparent membrane with his thumb. The membrane is between all of his fingers, connecting the digits.

He flinches at the rubbery feeling of it, but it seems surprisingly tough. Ace shakes his head in wonder. Is his mind playing a trick on him? Is he…asleep already? He puts Luffy's hand back onto the mattress and switches the torch off. Well, some people do have these webbings between their fingers, it's nothing abnormal, they're just born with it.

But it's weird how he never noticed them before. He thought of himself as a more observant person, to be honest. He grins tiredly. Or he was just too busy staring into Luffy's handsome face to notice. Maybe.

He thoughtfully places his phone back onto the nightstand and closes his eyes, resting back into the pillows, albeit keeping his arms by his sides. Tomorrow he will just ask him about it.

* * *

 **Luffy**

The smell of eggs and bacon fills his nostrils, causing Luffy's empty stomach to contract and growl with hunger and he is awake at once. He blinks, confused for a long moment. This is not his bed, is it…? He squints into the bright sunbeams smiling through the half open shutters and then the memories flood his mind with a scaring intensity.

He's at Ace's place! He walked here last night, after he went to the ocean…after – after he just ran away from Robin's birthday party, without even saying goodbye!

He groans, hiding his face in his hands. Robin must've wondered where the hell he disappeared to! He needs to text her and apologise –

His hands fly to his trousers to pull his phone from his back pocket when he realises that he isn't wearing his jeans from last night anymore. Instead too-big joggers loosely hug his hips and now Luffy also recognises the t-shirt that reaches to his elbows, clearly meant to be worn by someone much taller and broader than him.

Luffy blushes.

The clothes smell like Ace. No, actually – this whole room smells so distinctly and deliciously like him that it makes his head go a little hazy from the sudden overdose.

Luffy stands up and the soft brown carpet beneath his bare feet is unbelievably comfortable. He moves toward the window, carefully steps around the telescope standing there, and pulls the shutters up entirely; warm morning sunlight floods the room and Luffy squints into the brightness, a smile spreading over his face. It looks like it's going to be a nice day, despite the rain last night.

He turns around, examining Ace's bedroom. It's bigger than his own, and surprisingly neat considering the owner is a university student and currently doing his MSc. Luffy would've expected a likeable chaos, kind of like the one he lives in, but no – looks like Ace likes a bit of order.

There's a desk in front of the window, on top of it the gadgets Luffy would've suspected anyways, laptop, speakers, books and notepads, too many pens and charger cables. The white bookshelves are packed with books, and even from afar Luffy can read that most titles are related to space, chemistry and physics, which makes sense, of course. Also a few science-fiction titles stand there, the spines broken from so much reading. There's a wardrobe in one corner, a dresser – and aside from that, the beige walls are decorated with posters. Showing their solar system, showing Milky Way, and one over the bed shows a UFO and underneath it says "I want to believe". Luffy believes it's from that one TV show he's watched a few times…

On top of the dresser, two globes stand. One is a normal globe. The other is one that shows the night sky and all the different constellations one can see.

He doesn't know why, but Ace's room makes him smile and a little ache settles in his heart, a strange pain he hasn't felt till now, at least not in that way. Luffy thinks it's a mix of homesickness, but not homesickness in the conventional sense but the homesickness to planets and worlds far, far away, and the other is that dull throb that comes when you wonder if you haven't wasted away your life studying the entirely wrong university course.

He turns back to the bed. The sheets are navy blue, the bed linen white – the whole room just looks so well-combined Luffy is a little jealous. His own room is just a great chaos of colours, stuff and clothes all thrown together and normally it looks like a bomb went off inside. Ace's room, on the other hand, is nothing but nice and welcoming. He touches the cool sheets and then grabs them with both hands. Might as well make the bed, since he already crashed here unannounced.

"Good morning," a familiar voice greets from the right and Luffy lifts his gaze from the pillows he's rearranging, and an instant blush heats up his cheeks as he sees Ace in nothing but grey joggers and a white wifebeater that shows off his tanned skin and athletic arms. Unbelievable that someone as perfect as him studies astrophysics…

"M-morning," Luffy replies shyly. "Th-thanks again for letting me sleep here."

"No worries," Ace replies warmly and strides over to him.

His black mane is still sleep-tousled and this still-tired glow is gleaming in his eyes as he pulls Luffy into a warm hug. Luffy sighs into the welcome touch, wrapping his own arms tightly around the man's neck.

They didn't do anything last night as he remembers with a deepening blush. He'd been way to fuzzy-headed last night, he can barely remember half of the things he'd said to the other man, too coated with salt was his tongue still, too blurry his tired and exhausted mind. Despite his exhaustion, however, he remembers his quickening pulse as Ace had showed him too his bedroom, and the giddy excitement spreading all the way too his fingertips as they'd lain down next to each other.

Luffy hasn't slept like that next to someone since…well, since Sabo had broken up with him. And of course, his body had remembered; faint touches, finger searching the naked, heated skin, and the frantic movement of building desire…

Luffy feels Ace's hand gliding over his back and then a small touch on his chin. His face is angled up and Luffy feels, more than he sees, Ace bending down and gently bringing their lips together.

Luffy wonders of Ace had secretly hoped for something to happen as well.

Ace's lips are warm, almost lazy against his own and yet Luffy sighs. His stomach tightens, buzzing with butterflies, and Ace's lips start to move, gently coaxing Luffy into an innocent dance, sharing warmth and comfort, and before long Luffy feels a wet tongue probe his lips, asking for entry…

He opens with a sigh, lets the other man in as deep as he pleases, and he feels the strong arms around him tightening, pulling him even closer, and his tongue comes deep, so deep and it makes Luffy weak to the knees and seeing stars at the same time.

At some point they break away, both of them a little out of breath and faces positively flushed. Ace grins at him.

"That was one hell of a good morning kiss. Not that I'm complaining…"

And Luffy smiles at that, and he presses another small kiss to the man's nose. "Same here."

"I'm glad," Ace smiles and nods back toward the kitchen. "Anyways, you hungry? I made breakfast."

"Hell yeah!" Luffy exclaims, his stomach once again growling and Ace nods, obviously pleased with his enthusiasm and leaves first. Luffy follows him slower, self-consciously tugging at the oversized shirt hanging off his frame. It shows way more cleavage than his own clothes would…

But then again, it's Ace. So that isn't actually a bad thing.

* * *

Luffy stands in front of the sink and washes the dishes, Ace stands on his left and dries them with a towel. The breakfast was amazing, his belly is warm and full, the radio plays in the background and the window above the sink is open, letting in fresh February air and the pleasant chirping of birds. Ace chats happily about the latest shenanigans at work.

Luffy laughs, listening closely. He should perhaps visit Ace at his work place again. The book store is really nice, and if he has like one or two hours free between classes, he could come and kill some time there.

"Oh, anyways, do you where my clothes are?" Luffy suddenly remembers. He still hasn't talked to his friends. Nami is surely already pissed off, he realises with a bad conscious. After all he didn't care telling anyone where he went after he'd left the party…

"Ah, I put your clothes in the bathtub last night," Ace replies. "And I forgot to mention, Nami texted me last night and asked if I knew where you are. I told her you're with me."

"Oh ok, thanks."

And now Luffy remembers how ridiculously cold he'd been, soaked wet with ocean water, and… a-and Ace had helped him take his clothes off…

Luffy blinks. Did Ace see the scar…?

"I'll put them into the dryer, if you want. Anyways, I meant to ask already, what _did_ you actually do by the ocean? Did you actually go for a swim?" Ace asks him casually, a hint of amusement in his voice, but also disbelief.

Luffy grimaces, handing him a wet but now clean plate.

"Listen, I was kinda drunk last night…," he tries half-heartedly.

He avoids Ace's stare from the side and resumes rinsing the next plate. There's no way in hell he can tell him, Ace would tell him to go see a doctor or worse, call the police, it's not stuff you just tell someone… And Luffy wouldn't even know how to phrase it so it wouldn't sound like complete and utter bullshit fabricated by a drunken, hazy mind.

"Well, not that drunk," Ace insists. "C'mon, you can tell me. You have no idea what weird shit I've pulled already. Drunk _and_ sober."

Luffy grins at that. "Tell me and I'll be the judge of that."

"Happily, but you're changing the topic, babe. C'mon, tell me. It was dangerous, ok?" Ace sighs. The endearing pet name makes Luffy's heart jump, but his lips pull down, forming a stubborn line. He doesn't want to tell him.

And more than that…he feels like he shouldn't. Not after what happened with Sabo…

"You know –," Luffy starts when suddenly he feels a warm hand on his shoulder and he's gently turned around to face the older man.

Ace's gaze is nothing but sincere, his dark eyes glowing softly and yet with that spark of distress and knowing that he, Luffy, is the cause of it makes him shift anxiously. There's genuine concern written across the handsome face and Luffy's heart skips a beat, too long has it been since someone looked at him like that, more than that it's his crush, the man of his dreams looking at him like that and Luffy's resolve falter, nearly…

But then again…

 _Remember what happened with Sabo –_

"Luffy. Please. I know we haven't known each other for long and I you are completely free to keep whatever secrets you want. I don't want to push. But I was worried, ok? Still am, to be honest. Walking around in this city in the middle of the night. Going swimming in the ocean in the middle of the night. That stuff is dangerous, babe. So…if you need to talk to someone about anything really, like – I'm here and very glad to listen. I know I said that before, but I mean it, ok?"

Luffy stares at him, his vision starting to blur and he quickly turns his gaze away so Ace wouldn't see the raw emotion.

 _You're too good for me…_

"Ok," he chokes out and feels himself being pulled forward, into a hug so hard and reassuring like the beach, like the land itself, and Luffy practically melts into his touch, closing his ears to the faint rush of the ocean reaching for him through the open kitchen window.

* * *

 **Ace**

The day after, it's early Sunday evening; Ace sits in front of his desk, breeding over his studies. He went for coffee with Luffy, which was pleasant and chill, and after the boy had asked if they'd want to hang out a little more. Ace would've loved to, but he has an early class tomorrow and he still needs to read the fifty pages on thermodynamics his lecturer send to them last week and he hadn't looked at them at all the past few days.

He sighs. The topic is interesting, but his heart is not with him today. Instead it twists and itches in his chest, demanding for him to grab his phone, send Luffy a message or better even, call him, so he could hear his voice again. Ace shakes his head at his own silliness. These pages are not going to read themselves, and he's been plain lazy the entire week – he needs to sit his ass down and do his work.

He manages another ten pages in a painfully slow pace before he stands up. Might as well prepare a cup of coffee, at this rate he'll sit here until after midnight. He walks into the living room to see Kidd and Law sit on the sofa, for once not in the middle of sex, watching some sitcom. They greet him.

Fresh coffee and an apple in his hands he plans to move silently through the living room as to not disturb them, when Kidd suddenly turns around to him, a smirk on his pale face, and Ace knows within an instant what his best friend is about to ask.

"So – how're things with you and your boy going?" Kidd asks, his deep voice laced with slightly mocking glee. But that's really just him.

Ace rolls his eyes. "He's not my boy –"

"Yet."

"And I don't know. It's…weird."

Now Law turns around as well, pausing the episode.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "Is it not going well?"

"Did you scare him away?" Kidd adds.

Ace frowns, shaking his head, and he walks over to the other sofa to sit down. Well, if they're asking, he might as well tell them. After all they both have much more experience with dating than he has, no matter how funny that sounds when looking at Kidd as a person. But after all, perhaps their objective eye might give him a hint on what to do with Luffy.

Kidd and Law listen carefully as he explains what happened at Robin's birthday party and how Luffy ended up at his house. He also mentions Sabo and Koala. As he tries to reconstruct all the events he realises how damn twisted his story sounds like, although all of it happened over a span of like two weeks. Which isn't a lot of time, but damn, all the things that happened sound like taken straight out of a cheap TV drama.

As he's ended, the couple changes a gaze. Kidd's smirk has vanished, replaced now by a deep frown.

"Dude, this sounds messed up," Kidd says after a moment. "Like, seriously messed up."

"Hm, if you hadn't mentioned that Luffy's ex-boyfriend had a new lover now, I would've said that he tries to get between you two and maybe even try to get back together with Luffy. But if even his new girlfriend is saying shit, then I guess that's not the case," Law says thoughtfully.

"Wait, but didn't that Sabo-guy say that he got an injury from Luffy? Maybe he just tries to protect you, Ace," Kidd says.

"Well, Luffy has an injury as well. Here," Ace remembers, drawing an x on his chest above his clothes.

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw it, Friday night, when he came here, I said that, right? He was soaking wet, apparently he went for a swim in the middle of the night," Ace explains.

"What, that's dangerous –," Law starts, but Kidd interrupts him.

"So do you think they hurt each other? This is getting pretty serious here, man. This isn't stuff that normally happens when you start seeing someone," Kidd says, surprisingly stern.

Ace looks at him. Kidd's expression is completely sober and nearly blank. The clear eyes capture his meaningfully; his lips are forming a tight line, with the hint of bitterness around the corners.

"Ace, I know you're into that kid. But that doesn't sound normal anymore. At all," Kidd says grimly. "Honestly, you need to talk to Luffy and if necessary, even to his ex-boyfriend. Hurting each other on a physical level is not a joke anymore. You don't want to get in-between and end up hurt yourself."

Ace shakes his head, his irrational defiance sparked. "Yeah, I mean…yes, you're right, but –"

"Ace. We're just trying to help, ok?" Law says a lot friendlier than his boyfriend, but nevertheless serious. "Look, how's this: If Luffy doesn't want to say anything, ask his ex-boyfriend so you at least get one side of the story. And talk to Luffy's friends, you said they were friendly, right? Try to get some sort of picture of what went down between them. I know you don't want to push him or anything, and that is good and right, but you need to look out for yourself. As Kidd said, physical violence between couples isn't normal. It's abuse."

Ace blinks, lowering his gaze. Suddenly, he feels sick to his stomach and he wishes he hadn't prepared the coffee. He feels if the bitter liquid touches his tongue now, he'll surely throw up everything he had today.

Kidd and Law are right. It's just that he didn't want to see it, through his rose-coloured vision, didn't want to admit to himself despite how obvious it is to the objective eye. If Luffy and Sabo actually hurt each other then he needs to stay away from them as far as possible. It's not a path he wants to walk down; he isn't capable of dealing with that and also not willing to. Hell, he'd get both of them professional help, but after, he couldn't...he wouldn't dare meeting either again.

But then again…Ace knows that he read somewhere that people surround themselves with like-minded people. And Luffy's friends were amazing, wonderfully friendly and inviting. Ace can't imagine they'd hang out with a guy who gave his boyfriend a face injury that severe that the scars would never fade. Heck, if Sabo had reported it, Luffy would've at least ended up in prison. And also vice-versa.

He scratches his neck. None of this makes any sense.

"Ace?" Law asks and he reluctantly looks up to meet the man's patient gaze.

"Yeah. Ahm…you're right. Both of you," he says after a moment. He smiles tentatively at them grabbing his apple and coffee. "I think…yeah, I'll talk to them. Thanks guys."

"Anytime, man," Kidd says, still grimly.

"Good luck," Law says with a reassuring smile.

Ace leaves them and returns to his room. He sets the mug down much harder than necessary, the brown liquid spills over the rim and soils the wooden surface of his desk. He sighs and grabs a tissue to clean the mess.

His phone buzzes and the display lights up.

He looks over, and sees an unknown number.

* * *

 **Luffy**

"Hey, can you go to the market really quick? I need cucumber and aubergine, ok?" Nami asks him instead of greeting him.

"Can't you go yourself?" Luffy sighs, of half a heart to just hang up. He's just on his way back home, and honestly not in the mood to turn around and walk the way back.

"I'm in my pjs and my laptop won't let me leave. Pleeeaaaase, you can have half of it later," Nami pleads and he rolls his eyes.

"Ok, fiiine…," he drawls. "How many do you want?"

"Two of each. Will give you back the money later."

"Ok."

He slides his phone back into his pocket and turns around; walking the exact same way back he came from. He'd gone for coffee with Ace, which had been really nice – the memory of Ace softly kissing him goodbye brings the blush back to Luffy's face – and after he'd gone and hung out with Sanji and Zoro at their flat. Now he actually just wants to go home, eat and chill in front of his laptop. But no, Nami had to call him…

The market is inside a large hall in the city centre. Most of the sellers have started packing up for the day, it's 7pm, but they're still open and practically throw the rest of their goods at anyone who happens to walk past.

On his way back from a vegetable stand where he knows the guy, he walks past a fish seller. The smell gives it away from afar, the distinct smell of fish, salt and shrimps fills Luffy's nostrils and he feels his mouth watering. The woman is in the middle of packing her stuff when he stops in front of her stand.

Seems like she sold well today, just a few sardines are left, not looking entirely fresh anymore. The cold, dead eyes stare blindly up at the ceiling, the scaled bodies frozen hard between the ice cubes.

 _Yummy._

Without another thought he buys the rest of them, and happily humming a tune he finally makes his way home. But this time he takes a detour. He walks the longer way, close by the ocean, instead of straight ahead, and although this route takes much longer, it's definitely nicer, and who wouldn't want to enjoy the view of the ocean?

He sits down on a bench, not caring at all about Nami who's still waiting for her vegetables so she can make dinner. He instead grabs the bag full of fish from his backpack and opens it. The strong scent wafts up into his nose, making his mouth water once more, and he licks his lips.

The fish is still mostly untouched, the belly isn't open so he suspects that the grates and brains and organs are still inside. He grins, grabbing one from the bag – it has started to defrost already, and although the skin is still painfully cold and slimy, it's not hard anymore.

He looks over his shoulder but he's alone. So he lets his head fall into his neck and swallows the fish down whole.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **So, I hope this chapter revealed a bit more of what this story will actually be about. I was and still am pretty concerned about how people will respond to these "revelations" and hints.**

 **Including supernatural elements is not something I normally do, it's either supernaturel but fits within canon, or it's modern setting/University AU and it is stricly without any supernatural or fantastic elements.**

 **However, I wanted to try out something new and perhaps more unpredictable and I hope people will like it and not be disappointed.**

 **Also I tried to give Ace's and Luffy's interactions a sense of restraint and distress, and not make it feel as cheesy and cute anymore as it was in the first few chapters. I hope I succeeded in that respect.**

 **And for those who came for the smut: No worries. It's on its way.**


End file.
